Tomoeda
by mimichanMC
Summary: el grupo ha caido en uno de los reinos favoritos de Yuko sama, una cuidad que Mokona ha llamado Tomoeda. El fic obligado para todos los fans de Tsubasa y Sakura, un Croosover, aqui va mi intento.
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

**Tomoeda**

**Por Mimi chan**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**Prologo**_

Es como estar en medio de un calidoscopio – dijo con un cierto nivel de asombro, no importaba cuantas veces estuvieran allí siempre era algo sorpréndete – ¿No crees Syaoran kun?

Algo así – respondió disfrutando de la expresión de la princesa – Sakura Hime.

Syaoran miró a todo su alrededor, en verdad no se había puesto a pensar lo que se sentía estar dentro de aquel largo túnel para atravesar las dimensiones, aquel extenso conducto lleno de luz y sensación de espacio, duraba tan poco aquel instante que prefería no pensar demasiado en ello. Vino entonces esa sensación de hueco en el estomago, alcanzo la mano de la princesa.

Aquí vamos – la sostuvo con fuerza dedicándole aquella mirada tranquilizadora que siempre solía tener con ella – Sakura Hime.

Si – lo sostuvo con fuerza, si llegaban a perderse prefería hacerlo de la mano de él.

En aquel tranquilo lugar se escuchó lo que podía ser un extraño zumbido y como si el cielo estuviera escupiendo algo una esfera de espacio deformada cayó al piso y se partió.

Puu, hemos llegado al siguiente mundo – anunció Mokona con entusiasmo.

Como de costumbre Kurogane había servido de colchón para todos los viajeros, Fai reía a carcajadas y Syaoran mantenía a la princesa sobre sus piernas.

Tú… – el alto guerrero solo suspiró – no vale la pena no importa de todos modos lo que yo diga seguirás haciéndolo, pero al menos, ¡¡PODRIAN QUITARSE TODOS ENCIMA DE MI!! – Sakura y Syaoran se pararon como empujados como un resorte disculpándose con una inclinación con Kurogane.

Fiuuu, - su rubio compañero de viaje se quedo tal y como estaba estirando los brazos incluso – pero Kuro sama, es que eres tan blandido.

¡ES QUE ACASO PIENSAS QUE SOY ALGÚN TIPO DE SOFÁ! – gritó mostrando todos los dientes – ¡¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MAGO DE PACOTILLA!!

El alto guerrero se levantó de su lugar al tiempo que lo hacia el mago y empezaba la ya tan acostumbrada persecución incluidos gritos y silbidos, Syaoran y la princesa solo los miraban con aquella expresión increíblemente divertida pero discreta por respeto al guerrero.

¿Donde nos encontraremos ahora Mokona? – preguntó el joven arqueólogo a su guía.

Puu – Mokona cerro los ojos y un ligero brillo la cubrió, brincó y sonrió cuando sintió toda la magia de ese lugar – por la energía del lugar creo que hemos llegado a uno de los reinos favoritos de Yukko.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La hermosa jovencita de ojos color esmeralda sintió un estremecimiento correrle por la espalda, se quedó un momento quieta sin escuchar a la profesora dando la clase y sin ver el pizarrón lleno de ecuaciones, volteó a ver a su compañero a su espalda.

¿Has sentido eso? – dijo en voz baja.

Si – respondió con expresión sería el joven de ojos color ámbar.

Investigaremos después de la escuela – dijo con una suave sonrisa que ponía a latir el corazón de su compañero a mil por hora – no se siente como una energía maligna, no creo que debamos preocuparnos.

Él no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza volvió a centrar su atención a la explicación de la profesora… ecuaciones que martirio

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno y ¿Dónde se supone que es eso bola de arroz? – dijo Kurogane ya cansado de la persecución sin sentido.

Jeje – rió divertida la pequeña criatura – no lo puedo decir hasta estar seguro, pero si es allí, a Sakura y Syaoran les gustara mucho estar aquí.

Sakura miro a Syaoran interrogante y viceversa, ¿Por qué habría de gustarles a ellos ese reino?

Mekyo – dijo de pronto Mokona y el brillante en su frente empezó a brillar – un mensaje de Yukko.

La pequeña criatura abrió su boca y salio un mensaje atorado en un bambú, Kurogane fue para abrirlo y al hacerlo estalló una bomba de confeti, todos fueron a verlo, solo decía una frase y contenía dos sobres rojos.

¿Feliz cumpleaños? – dijeron todos en coro.

Eso era lo que decía:

N

¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA Y SYAORAN!!

Yukko

N

Los chicos tomaron los sobres rojos que contenían dinero cada uno venia escrito con su nombre, así que se suponía que eran para ellos.

¿Qué significa esto Moko chan? – preguntó con curiosidad la princesa.

Puuu – empezó a explicar – en algunos reinos es tradición que cuando es el cumpleaños de una persona querida, a está se le regala un poco de dinero o se le da algún bonito regalo, este mundo es uno de esos reinos donde se sigue esa tradición.

¿Eso quiere decir que es mi cumpleaños? – preguntó con alegría la Princesa.

Si, de Sakura y de Syaoran también – dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña criatura y salto a sus brazos – un beso de cumpleaños – dijo y beso su mejilla saltando luego donde Syaoran y haciendo lo mismo – feliz cumpleaños Sakura, Syaoran.

¡Nuestro cumpleaños es el mismo día Syaoran kun! - dijo la princesa viendo a el joven a su lado – no lo sabía.

Si, así es – dijo con aire melancólico, como deseaba que ella recordara que ella misma había elegido el día para él.

Pues como es el cumpleaños de los dos – les dijo el mago, que ya los había encerrado en un apretado abrazo – sugiero que investiguemos un poco y que después comamos algo rico y compremos muchas, muchas botellas de sake.

De sake nada – se quejó enseguida el ninja – está princesa se pone muy loca cuando toma.

¿Qué me pongo loca? – dijo muy sonrojada.

Eto… no es así Hime… - empezó a explicarle Syaoran alarmado – solo usted… se vuelve muy… hiperactiva.

¿Hiperactiva? – dijo aun más sonrojada.

¡Kurogane ha avergonzado a Sakura! – dijo Mokona saltando sobre la cabeza del hombre de ojos vino – ¡Que malo es Kurogane!

¡Cállate! – dijo farfullando.

Mejor vamos a empezar a investigar en este reino – sugirió Fai – parece ser un reino muy tranquilo, no creo que tengamos mayores problemas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En los casilleros para zapatos una chica estaba guardando los suyos mientras su acompañante estaba esperándola en la entrada.

Aun sigue aquí – dijo con precaución el joven en la puerta – está moviéndose con cautela, pero tengo una idea de donde se encuentran.

Si – dijo algo decepcionada la jovencita acomodando las puntas de sus zapatos de calle.

¿Que es lo que pasa? – preguntó extrañado, la expresión triste en aquella chica le era tan extraño como ver la luna durante el día.

Bueno – dijo yendo a la puerta – es que siendo el día que es, yo esperaba que tuviéramos un día tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

Su acompañante se acercó a ella con una dulce sonrisa y puso una mano sobre su mejilla, un ligero sonrojo adornó los ojos aguamarina de la chica.

No te preocupes, – dijo con ternura, no sabía hablar de otra manera con ella – trataremos de resolverlo pronto y haremos algo, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias Syaoran – dijo con la misma ternura Sakura mirando el ámbar brillante de su persona más querida.

Démonos prisa - la sostuvo de la mano.

Si – dijo brillante de entusiasmo como siempre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fiuuu en este reino si que hace calor – se quejó el mago – afortunadamente Mokona ha guardado nuestros abrigos, pero aun así hace mucho calor, creo que debemos conseguir ropa más fresca.

Si, pero primero debemos encontrar un lugar donde podamos intercambiarla – dijo casi en gruñidos como era su costumbre al alto ninja.

¿Está bien Hime? – le preguntó con preocupación el joven de ojos ámbares a la princesa que lucía algo desanimada.

Si Syaoran kun, no te preocupes, solo que si hace un poco de calor, pero estaré bien – dijo recuperando su animo para no preocuparlo más.

Conseguiré algo de beber – dijo tranquilamente – creo que el dinero que nos ha dado la bruja de las dimensiones debe ser de este reino, así que no creo que haya problema.

Que generoso eres Syaoran kun – dijo el mago incluyéndose en la invitación.

Esperen aquí, yo regresare pronto

Está bien, gracias Syaoran kun – dijo Sakura por todos.

El joven arqueólogo no pudo si no sonreír, no importaba cuantas veces la viera sonreír, aun seguía calentando su corazón una sola de sus sonrisas. Avanzó a un negocio donde se veía que vendían bebidas refrescantes y entró en el mismo.

Buenos días – saludó a la mujer que estaba tras la barra.

Oh buenos días Syaoran kun, que gusto verte por aquí – saludo al joven recién llegado con suma amabilidad.

Syaoran la miró con ojos amplio, ¿Cómo lo habría reconocido? ¿Es que acaso en este reino podían leer la mente de las personas y había leído su nombre?

¿Me conoce? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Oh querido – le dijo a un hombre a su lado que cargaba una cubeta llena de helado – piensa que no lo reconocemos – se dirigió de nuevo a Syaoran – se que eres muy tímido Syaoran kun, pero eso no significa que no pueda reconocerte, supongo que vienes por una bebida para Sakura chan.

Eto… - Syaoran cada vez estaba más confundido, no solo lo conocía a él si no también a la princesa.

Si la veo – dijo la mujer asomándose por una ventana, la jovencita de cabello rojizo que conocía tan bien platicaba allí con otras dos personas – ya veo Tomoyo chan a hecho de las suyas de nuevo y le da pena entrar, ¿Me pregunto si seguirá haciéndole disfraces cuando tenga 30 años? Dile que no se preocupe, te pondré su helado flotante favorito y algunas bebidas para tus amigos.

La tendera le dio la espalda para preparar las bebidas, dejando a Syaoran allí esperando más que confundido, este reino era muy extraño, ¿Cómo es que sabía quieres eran ellos dos pero no sabía quieres eran los demás? y ¿Por qué los trataba con tanta familiaridad sin conocerlos? y si sabía quienes eran ¿Por qué no preguntaba por que estaban allí o le decía algo al respecto de las plumas?, quizás el poder era muy limitado.

Aquí tienes Syaoran kun – dijo y le extendió una bandeja llena de bebidas.

Gracias – dijo extendiéndole un billete – es suficiente.

Espera te regresare el cambio – dijo amablemente, saco unas monedas de una maquina y se las entregó.

Disculpe… – dijo recibiendo las monedas.

Siempre eres tan educado – dijo amablemente sin reproche – dime Syaoran kun.

Estamos buscando algunos sucesos extraños en está… - ¿Que era? un reino, una capital, ¿Qué era adecuado? – ciudad, ¿Sabe usted quien podría darme esa información?

¿Sucesos extraños? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Si, como leyendas o fenómenos extraños – explicó el joven.

¿Leyendas? – dijo extrañada – y ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Fujitaka sensei? No creo que él se negara a darte cualquier tipo de información Syaoran kun, ¿No me digas que después de tanto tiempo aun no te atreves a entablar con él?

¿Fujitaka sensei? – Syaoran se emocionó a la sola mención de el nombre de su padre.

Estás muy raro hoy Syaoran kun – dijo un poco preocupada la mujer – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eto… si – hizo una leve inclinación para despedirse – muchas gracias.

Que tengas un buen día – dijo a modo de despedida y se dirigió de nuevo a su esposo – no te parece adorable el novio de la pequeña Sakura chan.

Si, lo es sin duda.

Syaoran siguió hasta donde sus amigos estaban y les tendió las bebidas, Sakura examinó la suya, olía delicioso y parecía muy fría cuando sorbió con la pajilla sintió como el frió subía hasta su cabeza.

Puuu a Sakura se le ha congelado el cerebro jaja – rió Mokona divertida al ver la expresión de Sakura.

¿Que dices? – dijo alarmado Syaoran.

No te preocupes Syaoran, es solo una expresión – se apresuró a explicarle la criaturita – cuando se toma algo muy frió rápido duele un momento la cabeza, no es nada malo.

Es divertido – dijo la princesa de pronto – no te preocupes Syaoran kun.

Está bien – dijo más tranquilo, luego se dirigió a todo el grupo – creo que hemos llegado a un reino donde las personas tiene un poco de poder de percepción, la persona que me vendió las bebidas pudo adivinar mi nombre y el de la princesa, espero que no tengamos problemas.

Eso no es así Syaoran – dijo animada Mokona bebiendo su soda – la gente de aquí es como en el mundo de Yukko, solo unos pocos poseen un poco de poder que cultivan estudiando y aprendiendo a ser magos, todos los demás no poseen ningún tipo de poder.

Es muy claro que tú sabes donde estamos bola de arroz así que dinos de una vez ¿Dónde estamos? – exigió Kurogane.

Estamos en Japón – Kurogane puso mucha más atención que antes, esto no se parecía a Japón – pero no es el mismo Japón de Kurogane, estamos en un Japón diferente en una colonia llamada Tomoeda, Yukko conoce muchas personas aquí por que son personas especiales, pero esas personas no conocen a Yukko.

¿Eso quiere decir que es un sitio peligroso? – pregunto de nuevo Kurogane.

No, Tomoeda chou es muy tranquilo, solo pasan cosas extrañas a veces, pero les gustara mucho, estoy seguro.

En fin que remedio – dijo y se dirigió al muchacho – solo recuerda mocoso, no bajes la guardia por ningún motivo.

Si – dijo seriamente, luego sonrió – además me han dicho de una persona que nos podría ayudar a averiguar cosas.

Si – dijo animada Sakura, le gustaba mucho ver sonreír a Syaoran – ¿Quién?

Me dijeron que podría preguntar a Fujitaka sensei, parece que mi padre está en está dimensión – dijo emocionado – tengo muchos deseos de verlo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, sabía cuando disfrutaba Syaoran de poder volver a ver a su padre aun así solo fuera en otra dimensión, debió haber sido una persona maravillosa, Mokona se sentó en su cabeza y recargó la lata de soda en su cabello y sonrió misteriosamente.

Creo que será más interesante conocer a su hija juju.

¿Su hija? – preguntó Syaoran.

Si – dijo sin borrar su característica sonrisa – ella podrá ayudarnos mucho más que su padre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Llegó aquí – dijo el joven de ojos ámbares tocando la tierra momentáneamente – se parece un poco a la energía que tiene _TIME._

¿La energía de _TIME?_ – preguntó la joven a su lado – ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Crees que sea de nuevo…?

Lo dudo – dijo sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar – desde que Eriol regresó a Inglaterra la única magia del mago Clow es lo que quedo en tu padre y nunca la ha utilizado, no creo siquiera que sepa que la tenga a excepción de lo que pasa con tu madre.

¿Entonces que podrá ser Syaoran?

No lo se, pero son varias presencias, una tiene una presencia mágica muy poderosa pero parece encerrada, el otro es un tipo de guerrero, su fuerza y la presencia de su espada se siente aun aquí, pero… además… - Syaoran podía sentir esa presencia, y la volteó a ver, eso era muy extraño – las otras se parece mucho a la presencia de nosotros dos.

¿La presencia de nosotros dos? – peguntó la joven aun más confundida que antes.

Esto es muy extraño, pero se siente como si hubiera otras personas que compartieran nuestra presencia – se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado en el piso – debemos buscarlos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Me rindo – dijo Fai sentándose en una banca al lado del grupo – a nadie le interesa comprar la ropa que hemos traído del reino de Dust, me parece que la casa de Card Captor hace todos los trajes especiales de la cuidad, solo he logrado vender las joyas que le regalaron a Sakura allí.

Pues tendrá que ser suficiente en ese caso – respondió Kurogane cansado de estar esperando – si es un reino tranquilo como dice la bola de arroz no tendremos que quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Eso espero, si no siempre podemos encontrar algún tipo de trabajo – dijo optimista el joven mago.

En ese caso empecemos a investigar – dijo Syaoran empezando a organizarlos – debemos preguntar entre la gente, buscar alguna biblioteca o buscar a Fujitaka sensei, ¿De que será sensei? ¿En alguna escuela?

Fiuuu está va a ser una búsqueda lenta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hay una huella muy marcada aquí, parece que han pasado un rato en este lugar.

Sakura miró a todo su alrededor, no había nadie sospechoso y lo único que había allí eran negocios, entre ellos estaba el negocio de la señora Tamaki, había sido profesora de repostería en la primaria en el ultimo curso y se conocían muy bien.

Preguntare con Tamaki sensei – dijo dando pasos lentos de espaldas – quizás ella haya visto algo raro.

Yo quiero una soda de melón – dijo con una sonrisa sin verla realmente.

Sakura volteó con una sonrisa y echó a correr, Syaoran sabía que solo era una excusa, tenía mucho antojo de uno de los helados flotantes de la profesora. Fue al local corriendo mientras Syaoran intentaba seguir la marca de la energía entre todas las que había en la cuidad, Sakura entró con alegría al local.

Buenas tardes Tamaki sensei.

Oh buenas tardes Sakura chan – saludó alegremente.

Quisiera un helado flotante y una soda de melón por favor.

Quisiera volver a tener tu edad, las golosinas no se me dan tan bien como a ti.

Eto… - Sakura vio a la profesora empezar a preparar las bebidas – Tamaki sensei ¿De casualidad ha visto alguna cosa extraña el día de hoy? Alguna persona que no le sea familiar o algo por el estilo.

No cabe duda están hechos el uno para el otro – dijo entregándole la charola con las bebidas – no Sakura chan, no he visto nada raro y no se de ningún suceso extraño, pero le dije a Syaoran que yo no era la mejor persona para preguntar.

Sakura puso un gesto entero en la cara de interrogación, ¿En que momento le había preguntado Syaoran eso?, no se habían separado en toda la tarde. Saco un billete y pagó las bebidas, cuando le regreso el cambio salio después de despedirse.

Han ido en esa dirección – le dijo Syaoran apenas llegó – han estado en varios lugares pero han seguido solo está dirección, los encontraremos pronto.

Eh, si – dijo sin mencionar nada de lo extraño que había dicho Tamaki sensei.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Está búsqueda sería mucho más fácil si nos separamos saben – dijo Kurogane mientras el grupo entero caminaba – por lo que he podido notar el idioma de aquí se parece mucho al mió, no habría problema si me separara del grupo.

¿Me llevas Kuro pu? – dijo Fai poniendo ojos cristalinos.

Ghes, ¿Por qué tengo que llevarte? Ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura y Syaoran – pueden llevarse a la bola de arroz, así podrán entender lo demás y nos reuniríamos en algún lugar.

¡Ehee Kuro pu me va a llevar de paseo con él! – dijo Fai con ojos aun más cristalino.

Vamos a ir a investigar lo de la pluma, ¡¡NO DE PASEO!! – dijo casi a gritos el ninja.

Está bien – respondió Syaoran, mientras Mokona saltaba sobre su cabeza – yo investigare lo que pueda de la biblioteca.

Nosotros veremos donde está tu papá.

Syaoran sonrió tímidamente y después de ponerse se acuerdo de separaron. Mientras caminaban Syaoran sintió que la gente los miraba con el gesto menos interrogante que en cualquier otro reino, toda la gente siempre miraba la forma en la que estaban vestidos y se preguntaba quienes eran, pero está gente parecía mirarlos, especialmente a la princesa, evaluarlos y dejarlos seguir de largo, era una cosa bastante extraña.

Se detuvieron frente a un mapa de la cuidad, la biblioteca central no estaba muy lejos, si se daban prisa seguro llegarían solo en un par de minutos.

Hime…

Cuando volteó no había nadie, solo un segundo antes la princesa había estado parada a su lado y ahora no había nadie, ni ella ni Mokona, una oleada de pánico lo envolvió de pies a cabeza él era el guardián de la princesa, no debía haberla perdido de vista un solo segundo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se han separado – dijo con seriedad el joven sosteniendo la tabla china en sus manos – al parecer el mago y el guerrero han ido al sur, pero los otros han ido al norte.

¿Que es lo que hay allí? – se preguntó a ella misma en voz alta más que a él.

Solo la biblioteca, la escuela y… - respondió Syaoran.

El parque de diversiones – completó Sakura interrumpiéndolo – el lugar donde estaba la casa de Eriol siempre ha guardado cierta cantidad de energía, ¿Crees que estén allí?

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – dijo y echo a andar, seguido de la joven castaña.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La princesa miraba en todas las direcciones, él lugar era tan hermoso, juegos mecánicos, enormes, carruseles, ruedas de la fortuna, todas aquellas atracciones divertidas, recordaba que alguna ocasión ese tipo de juegos había ido al reino de Clow, había ido… había ido sola y se había subido a un par de ellos que no eran tan rápidos… ¿Por qué había ido sola a tantos lugares? ¿Acaso no tendría ningún amigo con el cual compartir todo aquello?

Syaoran va a estar muy preocupado Sakura chan – le insistió Mokona de nuevo – no está bien que te hayas alejado.

Moko chan, tú escuchaste lo que dijo Kurogane san, si nos separábamos era seguro que encontraríamos pistas mucho más rápido, además la biblioteca no está lejos, iremos allí en un momento.

Aun así debimos haberle dicho a Syaoran.

No me hubiera dejado hacerlo – dijo caminando en medio de la gente, todos parecían tan contentos, tan pacíficos – además dijiste que es un lugar pacifico, no pasara nada – Sakura de detuvo y cerró los ojos, podía sentirlo, casi verlo, había una cantidad de magia en ese lugar, se extinguía muy poco a poco, pero iría tras cualquier pista que pudiera encontrar – sigamos Moko chan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tenias razón han venido al parque de diversiones – le dijo Syaoran a Sakura en la entrada del lugar – se han separado, creo que es mejor que nosotros lo hagamos también.

Si – dijo con seguridad y empezó a caminar.

Sakura… – dijo antes de que ella se marchara, se detuvo a escucharlo – por favor ten mucho cuidado.

Si – dijo con un suave nudo en el estomago, la preocupación de él le llegaba hasta el alma – lo tendré, tú también ten mucho cuidado.

Después de verla correr a un lado él tomó el otro camino, la energía de las personas lo desconcertaba un poco a él, pero no lo suficiente para el tablero, de hecho lo que estaba siguiendo estaba lleno de poder, un tipo de poder desconocido, no había nada maligno en él, pero por experiencia sabía que posee demasiado poder a veces podía corromper el alma más blanca.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran buscaba con desesperación a la princesa en ese lugar lleno de gente, no sabía si estaba allí pero había visto que era un lugar tan bonito que pensando que podía haberse sentido atraída por él había entrado, internamente estaba culpándose por haberla dejado sola y por otro pidiendo a la fuerza que los protegía que estuviera a salvo, Kurogane se lo había dicho, no bajes la guardia, pero es que todos en aquel lugar parecían tan amables, quizás solo era una farsa y había secuestrado a la princesa sin que él se diera cuenta, no era la primera vez y cosas más extrañas habían pasado.

Su corazón saltó cuando vio un instante su cabello al doblar una esquina, corrió tras ella sin pensarlo.

Sakura hime espere por favor – llegó al lugar donde la había visto doblar y allí se había detenido, gracias a Dios lo había escuchado, se recargó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento – ¿Por qué se ha ido así Hime?, no es seguro.

Cuando levantó su mirada quedó helado, era ella sin duda, los mismo ojos color aguamarina llenos de bondad y fuerza, su cabello color cobre que flotaba en su cabeza como por vida propia, su piel alabastro, pero…

¿Sakura hime? – estaba vestida con un traje de falda corta color vino y una chaquetilla color negro, sostenía en sus manos un báculo con una estrella.

Syaoran…

Syaoran sintió su corazón saltar al escuchar su voz diciendo solo su nombre, llamarlo como lo había llamado desde niños, pero al hacerlo justo así sabía que no era ella, quien era, algún tipo de impostor.

¿Qué ha hecho con la princesa? – dijo desenvainando su espada – ¿La han secuestrado?, exijo saber donde está.

La chica lo miró un segundo asustada y después la vio sacar unas tarjetas de un bolsillo en su falda.

_SHIELD_… _SWORD_ – las tarjetas brillaron, Syaoran vio como el báculo que sostenía en sus manos se convertía en una espada y como un tipo de escudo rosado la cubría – no se de lo que hablas – dijo sonrojada, era la copia idéntica de Syaoran como era eso posible, solo por precaución miro las cartas… si, allí estaba _COPY_ ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

De la princesa que has copiado – dijo sin bajar la guardia – ¿Dónde tienes a Sakura hime?

Yo no he copiado a nadie – dijo desconcertada.

¿Quien eres?

Soy Kinomoto Sakura.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había una alta torre donde estaba la maquinaria de un reloj, pero nada más, solo había un aire de magia en ese lugar, algo muy poderoso había estado allí pero no más, la princesa suspiró profundamente.

Vamos ya Moko chan, no hay nada – dijo decepcionada – espero que Syaoran kun no se enoje por haberlo dejado así.

No creo que este enojado, pero estará muy preocupado por ti Sakura chan – respondió la criaturita aliviada que ya regresaran con el grupo.

Vamos.

Sakura salió por la puerta que daba acceso a la torre, cuando salió lo vio allí parado, se había cambiado de ropa ya, quizás los demás se habían reunido con él y le habían dado ropa.

Syaoran kun – dijo la princesa con cautela – lamento haberme ido así, no estás enojado verdad.

¿Sakura?

Una parte del corazón de la princesa se calentó cuando la había llamado solo por su nombre, además de sentir una inmensa sensación de nostalgia, había deseado pedirle muchas veces que no usara _Keigo_ con ella, pero no se había atrevido.

Syaoran miró a Sakura parada delante de él, pero no podía ser ella, era idéntica sin duda, más que solo su apariencia, era su esencia, _MIRROR_ podía copiar como lucía, pero no su personalidad y está era idéntica. Venia vestida con un traje que parecía sacado de última hora de la colección personal de Tomoyo y sostenía un juguete en sus manos.

La princesa avanzó hasta donde estaba y lo miró a la cara. Un momento… no, este no era Syaoran, había conocido en tantas dimensiones personas parecidas a él que había buscado algo con lo cual diferenciarlo de los demás, además de su personalidad había siempre una sombra en sus ojos que le podía decir que era él y este no lo era.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó la princesa

Mi nombre es Lee Syaoran – respondió el joven de ojos castaños.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿Podría ser? Syaoran guardó de nuevo su espada y adoptó una postura más sumisa, la chica delante de él se relajó también, ella debía ser la Sakura de está dimensión, pero era idéntica, completamente idéntica a la princesa, eran tan iguales que aunque hubiera sido necesario sabía que no hubiera podido lastimarla, casi no lo podía creer.

Lo lamento – dijo con calma – estoy buscando a alguien y es idéntica a ti, no he querido asustarte o lastimarte.

Um… - no sabía como solo sabía que la copia de Syaoran decía la verdad, se sentía completamente a salvo de él así que dejó caer el escudo y guardó la espada también – ¿Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Syaoran – la chica delante de él pestañeo tan desconcertada que casi quiso reír – se que debe ser muy extraño que luzca como otra persona que conozca pero todo tiene una explicación.

No tanto – le tocó el turno al chico delante de ella lucir desconcertado – pero creo que es mejor que busquemos a Syaoran… digo, al otro Syaoran para poder… solo busquémoslo ¿Está bien?

Si.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Puu lo sabía, lo sabía estamos en Tomoeda chou – empezó a bailotear Mokona entre sus brazos.

¿Tienes algún tipo de guardián? – dijo el chico delante de ella mirando como se movía la criatura en su regazo.

Um – respondió Mokona – Mokona no es un guardián, Mokona es Mokona.

Ella es Mokona Modoki, la bruja de las dimensiones nos la dio, en realidad no es un guardián, es un guía en nuestro viaje.

¿Con quien viajas?

Syaoran kun…

Syaoran escuchó la voz de Sakura llamarlo por la espalda y verla acercarse a él con un acompañante.

Sakura hime – Syaoran corrió a donde estaba la princesa sin reparar en la persona que estaba con ella – Hime ¿Por qué se ha ido así? estaba muy preocupado.

Te lo dije Sakura chan – le dijo su guía a la princesa – Syaoran se preocuparía mucho.

Lo lamento mucho Syaoran kun, es que Mokona dijo que había una presencia aquí y de nuevo empezó a llamarme, no quise alarmarte – respondió ella tratando de darle sus razones – Kurogane había dicho que todo sería más fácil si nos separábamos y este lugar luce tan seguro.

Por favor hime – dijo con más calma, como siempre ella solo quería ayudar – no haga esto de nuevo, se que quiere ayudar pero no quisiera que le pasara nada malo.

Mientras tanto la otra chica se acercó al joven que miraba la escena con un profundo entrecejo.

Juro que esto no es cosa mía – dijo apenas llego a su lado.

Lo se, esto es mucho más de lo que cualquier tipo de carta podría hacer, esa chica… – dijo mirando a la princesa – eres tú.

Una vez más tranquilo el joven arqueólogo volteó a ver a la persona que acompañaba a Sakura y no pudo si no más que abrir los ojos enormes, el joven delante de él hizo lo mismo.

Syaoran kun – intervino la princesa – este joven es Lee Syaoran, creo que es el "tú" de este mundo – vio a la chica que la miraba con atención, una sonrisa le ganó, eran idénticas, se acercó a ella con entusiasmo – mi nombre es Sakura, soy la princesa del reino de Clow.

Eto… - Sakura aun estaba sobre una nube así que respondió por instinto – yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, la dueña de las cartas Sakura y una card captor.

_Fin prologo._

_10 de noviembre de 2007_

_10: 17 p.m._


	2. Capitulo 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**Tomoeda **_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

**_Capitulo 1_**

Una vez que todos se habían presentado y la amenaza había pasado, el grupo de parejas salio del parque, no sin la mirada asombrada de más de una persona, mucha gente en Tomoeda conocía a Sakura, obras de teatro, beneficencias, todo tipo de eventos deportivos, era muy popular y a su joven novio que iba con ella a todo lugar, no era extraño verlos juntos, pero ver dos personas idénticas a ellos, eso si era extraño.

- Nos gustaría saber… – tomó la palabra Lee Syaoran – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Eto… – empezó la princesa todavía un poco cohibida – es una historia muy larga.

- Si nos lo dicen estoy segura de que podremos ayudarlos – ofreció la joven de ojos verdes a su lado – ¿Tienen algún problema?

- Algo así – dijo con timidez pero sonriente la princesa, estar al lado de esa joven idéntica a ella le causaba una sensación entera de confianza – pero creo que lo mejor sería encontrar a nuestros amigos, ¿No lo crees Syaoran kun?

Los dos chicos que iban a su espalda la voltearon a ver, por un momento no supieron a cual de los dos llamaba, al final fue el joven arqueólogo el que respondió.

- Si – le respondió y luego se dirigió a la otra pareja – mis amigos están buscando a Fujitaka sensei o a su hija.

- Jeje – Mokona que venía aun en brazos de la princesa rió divertido – Syaoran, ya encontramos a su hija.

- Mi papá es Fujitaka Kinomoto – dijo con calma sin abandonar su sonrisa la joven card captor, era tan raro hablar con ese joven.

- ¡De verdad! – dijo asombrado el joven de ojos castaños, le emocionaba saber que su padre era el padre de Sakura en esa dimensión.

- Si – dijo de algún modo emocionada, la alegría en los ojos del joven era contagiosa – mi papá es profesor en la universidad, ¿Para qué lo buscaban?

- Nos dijeron que él podría ayudarnos en nuestra búsqueda.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que buscan? – preguntó con cautela el joven a su lado.

Justo en ese momento iban saliendo del parque de diversiones y Syaoran estaba a punto de contarles la historia de la búsqueda de las plumas de la princesa, cuando algo extraño comenzó a pasar. Una comitiva de automóviles negros empezó a rodearlos en la calle donde caminaban y varias mujeres vestidas de negro los cercaron, después un rostro conocido bajo de uno de los autos y fue directamente a la princesa.

- Sakura chan – dijo con ojos cristalinos sin ver nada más a su alrededor – ¿Cómo has podido…? – dijo mientras lagrimas pesadas se formaban en sus ojos – ¿Cómo has podido…?

La princesa la miraba con un rostro completamente interrogante, sabía que era Tomoyo, bueno la Tomoyo de esa dimensión pero se supone que esa Tomoyo aun no la conocía.

- ¿Cómo has podido…? – dijo aspirando con fuerza antes de hacerse un río de lagrimas – ¿Cómo has podido usar el disfraz de alguien más? – dijo tomando una de las puntas de su falda – Tamaki sensei me dijo que venías con disfraz hoy y yo sabía que no era mió, es tan bonito pero no es mió Sakura ¿Por qué? si tu me hubieras dicho que querías algo así yo te lo hubiera hecho en un solo día.

La princesa no sabía que decir ¿Un disfraz? Volteó a ver intrigada a Syaoran como preguntándole que decir pero él parecía tan desconcertado como ella, al final fue Kinomoto Sakura quien intervino.

- Eto… Tomoyo chan… - la llamó su amiga.

- No, no hay nada que puedas decir Sakura chan, ya no te gustan mis disfraces, es eso ¿Verdad? – dijo mirando sus ojos verdes con suma tristeza – solo debían decírmelo, me siento traicionada.

- Tomoyo chan…

Solo cuando Tomoyo no vio los labios de Sakura moverse supo que de ella no venia la respuesta. Volteó a ver a un lado y vio a su mejor amiga parada allí con el uniforme de la escuela aun puesto.

- Pero… - dijo parpadeando sorprendida.

- Esa no soy yo Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstanciasMC1 .

La chica se puso derecha y vio a la princesa con ojos clínico, la princesa se sintió cohibida por el escudriño pero no dijo nada.

- No se como explicarlo – siguió explicando la joven card captor, la verdad es que ya era bastante extraño para ella como para que su mejor amiga lo entendiera – pero ella es otra Sakura

- ¿Otra Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo sin abandonar su estudio de la princesa.

- Si, es una princesa viene de un reino llamado Clow y la acompaña este joven – Tomoyo miro al joven a un lado de Syaoran y parpadeo igual que sus amigos habían hecho – se llama Syaoran

- ¿Sin apellidos? – dijo siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Apellidos? – pregunto el arqueólogo.

- El nombre de la familia de tus padres – respondió el joven a su lado.

Eso no respondía gran cosa, sabía que en algunos reinos que había visitado con su padre tenían la costumbre de poner después del nombre propio el nombre de la familia también, pero esa costumbre nunca la había adoptado, así que no tenía ningún apellido.

- Entonces tú eres Sakura hime – dijo Tomoyo volviendo su atención a la princesa, sus ojos brillaban más que antes por un momento la princesa temió que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo – esto es… un sueño – dijo y abrazó efusivamente a la princesa – ¡Mis sueños se han vuelto realidad¡ no tengo solo a una Sakura ahora, tengo dos, ¡Que maravilloso!

- Eto… Tomoyo chan – dijo tímidamente la card captor.

- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji – se presentó tomando las manos de la princesa entre las suyas – no puedo creer que seas real.

- Mucho gusto Daidouji san – hizo una pequeña inclinación Syaoran que no se sintió afectado por la exclusividad de la atención de la princesa, estaba acostumbrado que Tomoyo donde quiera que estuvieran siempre hiciera lo mismo

- Mucho gusto Daidouji san – hizo lo propio la princesa.

- Oh por favor, llámenme solo Tomoyo, si así podré llamarlos por sus nombres, Sakura chan, Syaoran kun.

- Esta bien Tomoyo chan – respondió con una sonrisa tranquila la princesa, siempre se sentía feliz de conocer a Tomoyo en todas las dimensiones siempre era una persona tan dulce.

- Disculpen – los llamó el joven arqueólogo – quedamos de vernos con nuestros amigos en un parque en el sur dentro de poco, si llegamos tarde se alarmaran un poco.

- Cierto – acordó la princesa – Kurogane san, Fai san.

- Yo los llevare en mi limosina – dijo Tomoyo – en el sur, debe ser el parque pingüino.

Así todos los chicos subieron a la elegante limosina de Tomoyo, que no se había podido separar de la princesa, Syaoran tomó un lugar junto a ella y guardó silencio, hasta el momento las cosas parecían ir muy bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kurogane y Fai habían estado esperando un par de minutos en el parque, el joven mago de ojos celestes se había acostado sobre una de las figuras de animales en el parque y parecía disfrutar del sol, mientras Kurogane miraba receloso cada persona que caminaba por allí.

- ¿Que crees que diga Syaoran cuando le digamos que su papá es un profesor de historia aquí también? según la amable señorita de la escuela nos dijo que estaba en una excavación justo ahora, por lo tanto también en esta dimensión es un arqueólogo, que feliz coincidencia.

- A mi lo que me preocupa, es que no tenemos quien nos ayude aquí ahora – dijo desenfadado.

- No es que eso te haya detenido antes Kuro pon – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha – yo lo que creo es que tú también te habías entusiasmado de que Syaoran pudiera ver a su padre, no creas que no he notado que le has tomado gran cariño al muchacho.

- Ghes, puedes creer lo que quieras – dijo indiferente – ya deberían estar aquí.

- Si quieres podemos ir hasta la biblioteca – dijo mirando una nube blanca flotar sobre su cabeza – al parecer nada queda muy lejos por aquí, dado que nos seguimos entendiendo

- Por desgracia – farfulló el ninja, había deseado separarse para dejar de entender lo que el mago dijera por lo menos un par de horas.

- ¡Que malo eres Kuro pon! – dijo el joven mago sin cambiar su expresión – has herido mis sentimientos.

El alto ninja solo gruño como respuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kurogane finalmente viera venir a los chicos, venían cambiados de ropa, quizás ellos habían tenido más suerte al lograr vender sus pertenencias. Fai se levantó de su lugar un poco alarmado, una cantidad de magia se acercaba a ellos, pura y alba, pero mucha magia al final de cuentas

- ¿Pero que…? - dijo Kurogane cuando el grupo entero apareció a sus ojos.

- Vaya… - hasta el mago parecía asombrado.

Detrás de los chicos que había visto Kurogane en primer plano, venia la princesa y su joven guardián junto con la princesa Tomoyo que no dejaba de jugar con una cinta en torno a la princesa, trato de recuperar la calma del impacto de ver a Tomoyo y después de ver a dos personas idénticas a los chicos.

- Allí están – dijo en voz alta la princesa – Kurogane san, Fai san.

Todo el grupo llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, miraron a los card captor con intención sinceramente asombrados.

- Jeje – Mokona apenas vio a Kurogane saltó sobre el y se escurrió entre su ropa saliendo por su pecho – Kurogane y Fai se han quedado asombrados.

- Pues si – dijo afable el mago – aquí si que son idénticos, habíamos encontrado a personas parecidas pero nunca a las exactas.

- Ellos son… – anunció la princesa, señalando a cada persona aunque era por demás – Kinomoto Sakura, Lee Syaoran y Daidouji Tomoyo.

- Mucho gusto – dijo con una caravana el joven de ojos celestes – mi nombre es Fai D. Flourite, pero como es un nombre muy extenso prefiero que me llamen solo Fai y ese enfurruñado es Kuro pon.

- ¡Que mi nombre es KUROGANE! – grito por enésima vez el ninja.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Sakura con una inclinación.

- El mago y el guerrero, no me equivocaba – dijo seriamente Syaoran.

- Je, veo que aquí también es muy perceptivo Syaoran eh – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza – si yo soy un mago y Kuro pon es un guerrero.

- Sabemos que están buscando algo y nos gustaría ayudarlos – dijo Sakura con amabilidad – sin nos contaran que es, con todo gusto los ayudaríamos en lo que pudiéramos.

- Muchas gracias Kinomoto san – dijo con una amable inclinación el mago.

- Puede llamarme Sakura si gusta.

- Creo que decantare por Kinomoto san, sería un poco confuso para mi usar en ustedes dos – dijo mirando a las dos jóvenes idénticas – de la misma manera y apuesto que para ustedes también, al igual que para ti, Lee kun.

- ¿Por que no vamos a mi casa? – ofreció Tomoyo – creo que para Tomoeda chou será un poco raro ver dos Sakura y dos Syaoran – dijo con aire soñador – además podré mostrarle a Sakura hime algunos de mis modelos especiales de princesa, se le van a ver soñados.

- Jeje – dijo un poco apenada la card captor – ¿Les parece bien?

- Con mucho gusto Kinomoto san – respondió el joven mago.

- Vamos entonces – dijo Tomoyo que ya arrastraba a la joven princesa por un brazo y por el otro a la joven card captor de regreso a la limosina.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando llegaron a casa de Tomoyo fueron amablemente recibidos por una tonelada de sirvientes que les procuraros ropa más cómoda, les enseñaron una habitación a cada uno y tenían una mesa enorme llena de comida y bebida, Tomoyo había llamado a su casa para explicar que tenía varios invitados y que debían tener todo listo. Una vez descansados y con el estomago lleno se sentaron en la sala de la casa a beber té y platicar.

- Muy bien – dijo con seriedad Lee – ¿Podemos escuchar la historia ahora?

- Syaoran, no seas tan rudo – lo regañó ligeramente Sakura sentada a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, el solo contacto hizo que se descargara toda la tensión que el joven de ojos ámbares venia cargando, la princesa miró con intención el gesto, era extraño aquello, pero casi podía decir que entre Syaoran y ella pasaba lo mismo, solo que nunca lo había notado. La card captor prosiguió – por favor de verdad nos ayudaría mucho saber que es lo que buscan.

- Supongo que debemos empezar la historia desde un principio Kinomoto san – dijo Fai mientras bebía con calma una taza de té – todos nosotros venimos de diferentes reinos, yo vengo de un reino llamado Celes, mientras Kuro pon de un reino llamado Japón

- Esto es Japón – interrumpió Lee. – Tomoeda es una colonia de Tokio en Japón.

- Debe ser un Japón distinto entonces – aclaro de nuevo Fai – en fin, Sakura chan y Syaoran kun vienen de un reino llamado Clow.

Los dos jóvenes card captor se voltearon a ver, "Clow" repitieron solo con la mirada, como las cartas del mago Clow, de Clow Reed, decidieron no interrumpir y escuchar todo antes de sacar cualquier conjetura.

- Por motivos diferentes todos nosotros llegamos a otro reino llamado Japón con la bruja de las dimensiones.

- ¿La bruja de las dimensiones? – no pudo evitar exclamar Lee – recuerdo haber leído en los libros de mi familia referencias a esa bruja, también la llaman la bruja del extremo oriente

- También se llama Yukko – dijo Mokona brincando sobre la mesa.

- Pero es solo un mito – siguió Syaoran explicando – se supone que la bruja del lejano oeste puede cumplir cualquier deseo que pidas si puedes pagar el precio.

- Pues te aseguro que no es solo un mito – le respondió Fai con su calma habitual – todos nosotros estuvimos con ella, de hecho, Mokona puede comunicarse con ella.

- Si – salto la pequeña criatura – Mokona puede.

- Bien, retomó, todos nosotros llegamos con la bruja por diferentes motivos, yo… deseaba conocer muchos reinos sin tener que volver al mió, Kuro puu desea regresar a su hogar y Sakura y Syaoran… bueno ellos.

- Nosotros estamos buscando los recuerdos de Sakura hime – dijo con seriedad Syaoran – verán, ocurrió un suceso muy extraño en el reino de Clow y por ese motivo la princesa a perdido todos sus recuerdos, estos recuerdos constituyen el alma de la princesa también, por eso hemos estado viajando por diferentes reinos en busca de ellos.

- ¿Sus recuerdos? – exclamo angustiada la joven card captor – ¿En verdad ha perdido todos sus recuerdos?

- Si – respondió la princesa – al principio era muy duro por que no recordaba casi nada, pero ahora puedo recordar muchas cosas, pero seguimos buscando, por que todos esos fragmentos de mis recuerdos tienen un gran poder, hemos encontrado en muchos mundos que ese poder puede ser utilizado por las personas y muchas no lo han hecho para nada bueno.

- Ya veo – dijo con cierto pesar aun la card captor.

- En todos los reinos, los fragmentos de recuerdos han caído en diferente tiempo y han servido de formas distintas – explico el joven arqueólogo – como objetos sagrados, en forma de libro, o como articulo mágico que ofrece energía o poder a las personas, por eso siempre llegamos preguntando por sucesos extraños o leyendas a cada reino.

- Oh ¿Tú debes ser quien le pregunto eso a Tamaki sensei entonces? – reacciono Sakura de pronto y volteó a ver al joven a su lado – en la mañana me dijo que le habías preguntado algo como eso – volteó a ver al joven arqueólogo – bueno tú en todo caso, la mujer en la heladería.

- Oh si cierto, ahora lo entiendo – la mujer de la heladería, debía haberlo confundido con el Syaoran de ese reino y a Sakura de la misma manera, por eso no había podido reconocer a Kurogane y Fai – me envió con Fujitaka sensei.

- ¿Mi papá? bueno si sería buena opción si buscas leyendas, pero yo nunca he escuchado de leyendas con extraños poderes, más que las que tienes que ver con el mago Clow.

- ¿El mago Clow? – dijo reaccionando de la misma forma en la que habían reaccionado ellos antes.

- Si, bueno – se rascó la cabeza un momento – esa es una historia muy larga también.

- Yo la contare – dijo Syaoran interrumpiendo a Sakura poniendo su mano donde antes la había puesto ella, la princesa Sakura seguía mirando a la pareja intrigada, ¿Había hecho Syaoran algo como eso antes? Estaba casi segura que si, había tanta confianza entre ellos que le causo una enorme nostalgia, pero ¿Por qué? – verán hace muchos años existió un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Reed, pero su magia nunca dependió de objetos, por lo contrario él creo diversos seres mágicos basados de su magia y también una serie de cartas que poseían ciertos poderes.

- ¿Las cartas que uso en el parque Kinomoto san? – interrumpió el joven arqueólogo de nuevo.

- Si… - dijo volteándolo a ver, sintió un escalofrió, eran tan parecidos, idénticos – Syaoran kun.

- Pero nunca uso las cartas para malos propósitos – siguió explicando el joven card captor – solo son cartas que usó para dominar ciertas fuerzas de los elementos y creo que… para divertirse también, pero cuando murió selló a los seres mágicos en un libro, para que hasta que llegara un nuevo amo y los despertara no causaran ningún problema.

- Ya veo era un mago muy conciente entonces – intervino Fai.

- Si lo era, y siempre fue muy amable – dijo la card captor.

- Bien – volvió a retomar Lee Syaoran – muchos años después Sakura encontró el libro de las cartas Clow y despertó a los seres mágicos que lo custodiaban, y dispersó las cartas Clow, después nos encargamos de buscarlas todas y después de un juicio donde los seres que custodiaban las tarjetas le dieran el permiso, Sakura pasó a ser la dueña de las cartas Clow, que tuvo que convertir a cartas Sakura con la ayuda de muchos amigos.

- Así es – intervino Sakura – pero desde que las cartas Sakura fueron selladas casi hace seis años no ha pasado nada extraño en Tomoeda chou.

- Ya vemos – dijo Fai de nuevo interviniendo en la explicación – bueno no fue una historia tan larga.

- Créanme si hubiéramos contado todas las cosas que pasaron tardaríamos días en terminarla – dijo Tomoyo ilusionada – fue todo tan emocionante, ¡Ay! Sakura hacia cosas maravillosas con todas las cartas, WINDY, FIREY, FOREST, FLY, SWORD y siempre luciendo hermosa con mis disfraces, les podría mostrar un montón de videos que tengo de ella para que pudieran ver lo espectacular que luce.

- Eto… - dijo la chica un poco sonrojada – Tomoyo chan.

- Estoy seguro de eso Daidouji san – dijo cordialmente Fai tomando tranquilamente el té aun.

- ¿Y no hay ningún otro ser que pueda utilizar la magia en este lugar? – dijo en tono serio y recio Kurogane.

- Existen diferentes personas que utilizan magia poderosa – le respondió Syaoran – pero en este momento Sakura y yo somos los únicos, su padre también posee cierta energía pero que yo sepa jamás la ha utilizado. Mi madre y algunos familiares en China, pero nunca he sabido nada como lo que ustedes describen y por ultimo la reencarnación del mago Clow que vive en Inglaterra, sus guardianes y algunas personas con un nivel mágico más bajo.

- ¿Nada más? – volvió a preguntar el ninja.

- Nada más – respondió con seriedad el joven card captor.

- Moko chan – le dijo la princesa a Mokona que una seguía tomando té en la mesa – ¿Puede ser que no exista ninguno de los fragmentos de mi memoria en este mundo?

- Puuu, no lo se – Mokona cerró los ojos y se concentró un momento, luego los abrió – no lo se Sakura chan, hay mucha magia a nuestro alrededor no se si lo hay o no.

- Ya veo.

- Pero no se desanimen – dijo con entusiasmo la card captor – de todos modos los ayudaremos a buscar el fragmento, Syaoran es muy bueno buscando objetos – dijo sonriéndole a su acompañante que se sonrojó en el acto – ¿Verdad Syaoran?

- Si – dijo con una suave sonrisa y volteó a ver a todo el grupo – los ayudaremos.

- Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda Lee kun – dijo con una leve reverencia la princesa.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Syaoran al lado de la princesa – no sabemos como agradecerles toda su ayuda, pero nos es muy valiosa.

Lee Syaoran solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, aunque se hubiera querido negar no hubiera podido, decirle no a la chica era como si le pidieran negarle algo a la propia Sakura, lo que sentía al respecto de la princesa era bastante confuso.

- Bien, en ese caso por que no vamos a dormir ahora, es tarde y mañana frescos y descansados podremos empezar la búsqueda mucho mejor – dijo Tomoyo – Sakura chan ¿Puedes pedir permiso en tu casa para quedarte a dormir?, por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Esta bien Tomoyo chan.

- Si, así podré ponerles unos nuevos pijamas que he confeccionado a ti y a Sakura hime, se van a ver tan hermosas y podré grabarlas con mi cámara, ¡Que emoción¡

La card captor volteó a ver a la princesa casi apenada, pero en respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa tranquila, después de todo no es la primera vez que Tomoyo quería vestirla con un atuendo a ninguna de las dos.

- Yo me iré a casa – dijo de pronto Lee Syaoran y una sombra de tristeza se pintó en los ojos de la card captor – no creo que sea apropiado que me quede aquí.

- Pero Syaoran… - quiso detenerlo Sakura, se sentía tan contenta todo el tiempo que pasaba a su lado que no deseaba que terminara.

- Tu hermano no te dejara venir a quedarte si sabe que yo estoy aquí – dijo como respuesta a su petición muda – así que debo irme.

- Tienes razón – acosado Sakura con él, era verdad, su hermano no la dejaría si sabía que Syaoran también se quedaría – ¿Quieres ir a pie? o podemos utilizar a _GATE_.

- No es necesario Sakura.

- Pero ya es tarde y podría pasarte algo en el camino, si hay alguna nueva fuerza extraña suelta.

Syaoran solo sonrió suavemente, la princesa no se perdía uno solo de los gestos que había entre los dos jóvenes, parecían tan tranquilos, tan… amorosos juntos.

- Está bien, podemos utilizar _GATE_, pero solo si prometes que tú harás lo mismo para ir a tu casa, como tú misma has dicho, puede que las cosas sean un poco extrañas y no quiero que sufras ningún peligro.

- Lo haré – dijo la chica sin chistar.

- Buenas noches a todos entonces – dijo con una reverencia – mañana temprano estaré aquí para ayudarlos.

- Muchas gracias Lee kun – dijo con amabilidad la princesa.

- Muchas gracias – la secundó su joven guardián.

- Te acompaño – dijo la card captor y salió con él por un pasillo después de que todos los demás dieron las buenas noches.

Sin saber exactamente por que, la princesa se apartó un momento del grupo y siguió a la pareja al corredor por el que habían ido, no se acercó a ellos pero los siguió observando, se habían detenido frente a la puerta de entrada y la chica sacó una llave de su pecho.

- Llave que encierras el poder de las estrellas, cumple tu contrato con tu ama, libérate – la llave se convirtió en un báculo largo que tenía en la punta una estrella coronada por otras más pequeñas brillantes como diamantes, sacó una tarjeta de una bolsa que tenía colgando y la hizo flotar en el aire – GATE – la carta se desdibujo y pareció fundirse en la puerta de entrada, la puerta lucía igual que antes a excepción de que tenía una estrella plateada en la cima y el marco era un poco distinto – ya esta.

- Lamento que no hayamos podido hacer nada hoy Sakura, pero espera – el joven sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja de papel plateado y se la ofreció – no tuve oportunidad de dártelo en todo el día, pero no lo olvide

- Syaoran… – la chica con entusiasmo desenredo la caja sin mucha elegancia rompiendo el papel con la sonrisa del joven frente a ella y descubrió el regalo, lo volteó a ver emocionada, era un pequeño colgante plateado en forma de estrella – es tan bonito.

- Puedes… - dijo tomando el colgante de sus manos para abrirlo – puedes poner un par de fotos dentro, no puse ninguna por que no sabía que fotos te gustaría poner.

- Mmm. Pondré fotos de nosotros dos – respondió sin titubear un momento.

- Segura – dijo un poco sonrojado por la idea – ¿no preferirías poner la de tu padre y tu hermano?

- No – respondió de inmediato – es un regalo que tú me diste y por eso pondré fotos de nosotros, seguro Tomoyo podrá encontrar en sus cintas dos que sirvan para el tamaño, muchas gracias Syaoran

- Feliz cumpleaños.

La princesa desde su lugar no se había perdido ninguna de las acciones de los dos jóvenes, eran tan tiernos el uno con el otro, le recordaba mucho la forma en la que se habían portado Sorata y Arashi cuando habían estado en la republica de Hanshin, cuando vio como los dos jóvenes se acercaban en un abrazo sintió sus mejillas calientes, quizás no debería estar allí después de todo.

- Ten cuidado Sakura por favor – dijo abrazando a la chica – se que ellos no son malvados pero si están persiguiendo algo poderoso.

- Lo tendré no te preocupes.

Cuando puso una mano sobre su mejilla y esa calidez infinita la alcanzó sabía lo que iba a pasar y su corazón casi se salía de su pecho, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera siempre sentiría lo mismo, hizo lo propio subió una mano por su mejilla y sintió el calor de sus mejillas, era como si ese movimiento le diera permiso y el joven se acercó a ella.

La princesa se puso toda roja cuando los vio, ellos… ellos realmente… se estaban besando.

El beso era tan delicado, siempre tan respetuoso, pero no por ello menos calido, cuando sus labios se tocaban era como si formaran parte de del otro por un solo instante, una calidez muy muy grande la cubría y sentía que lo amaba más que nunca en ese momento, lentamente él se separó de ella y la miró con esos ojos ámbares que le robaron el corazón.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – dijo en voz baja para que la escuchara solo ella.

- Buenas noches, Syaoran – dijo con la misma suavidad, era como si estuvieran dedicando ese deseo para nadie más en todo el mundo.

Syaoran se separó de la joven y abrió la puerta, atravesó por ella del otro lado salía directamente por una puerta en el interior de su habitación, crear a _GATE_ los había ayudado muchísimo para no llegar tarde a muchas citas o poder verse a escondidas, era una carta excelente, dejando su mochila en un escritorio se recostó en su cama y poniendo una mano en su corazón guardando ese instante como siempre lo hacia, se entregó al sueño

Sakura lo vio atravesarla y se llevó una mano al pecho, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, cerrando los ojos se concentró un momento en el beso que acaban de compartir y lo puso en el lugar en su corazón donde ponía todos los demás, suspiro profundamente al abrir los ojos y tocó la puerta.

- A casa – la puerta brilló momentáneamente después la abrió de nuevo y atravesó por ella.

La princesa Sakura volvió un poco confundida al salón donde todos los demás aun seguían platicando, eso había sido tan bonito, una parte de si misma albergo un sentimiento muy parecido a la envidia y al mismo tiempo a la añoranza, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

- Sakura hime – la llamó Syaoran.

Sakura lo volteó a ver y no pudo evitar recordar nítidamente a los otros dos jóvenes idénticos a ellos besándose de esa manera tan dulce, sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

- ¿Se siente bien hime? – dijo preocupado por lo extraña que lucía – tiene las mejillas rojas.

- Si, estoy bien – dijo un poco apenada.

- ¿Esta segura? – insistió Syaoran preocupado por que algo le hubiera hecho daño, la comida a veces no le estaba tan bien a todos, por ejemplo.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa no quería preocupar a Syaoran – solo hace calor.

- Pondré más baja la calefacción – se levanto enseguida Tomoyo.

- Está bien Tomoyo chan no se moleste – quiso detenerla la princesa.

- No es ninguna molestia Sakura chan, al contrario yo haría lo que fuera por que se sintieran cómodos.

Tomoyo se marchó por un pasillo dejando a todos los viajeros solos de nuevo.

- Mmmm parece que todas las personas son muy amables en este reino, no es así – hizo destacar de nuevo Fai.

- Si así es – dijo con una sonrisa la princesa.

- Y Tomoyo chan es tan dulce como siempre, cuéntanos Kuro pon, ¿Se parece a la princesa de tu reino?

- Creo que es la que más se parece a ella – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Aun así, son personas muy poderosas, todas tiene un cierto nivel de magia, sobre todo los dos chicos, Kinomoto y Lee san.

- Pero parecen muy buenas personas – dijo la princesa.

- Y también parece que están muy… cercanos – dijo con una sonrisa amplia Fai, que afortunados ¿No es así Syaoran?

- Si… - respondió, vaya que si lo eran su otro yo en esa dimensión tenía todo lo que ella había querido, a una milla se podía ver que la intimidad con la Sakura de ese lugar era mucha, de verdad envidiaba más de lo que debería aquello – si, muy afortunados.

Un momento después Sakura y Tomoyo regresaban por el pasillo, Sakura venia ya con un sencillo conjunto de pantalones y blusa para dormir.

- No era necesario que te cambiaras – la regañaba Tomoyo – estaba a punto de sacar unas hermosas batas para dormir, se van a ver tan bonitas.

- No se me ocurrió Tomoyo chan.

- Bueno – Tomoyo se paro en medio del salón y se dirigió a todos – cada uno tiene su propia habitación, pero todas están en la primera planta donde estaremos nosotras tres, espero que no te importe que compartamos habitación Sakura hime, pero cada una tendrá su cama, Sakura y yo siempre compartimos cuando ella viene a dormir, para platicar un poco antes de dormir, y se me hizo natural que hiciera lo mismo.

- Para nada – dijo con entusiasmo la princesa – muchas gracias Tomoyo chan.

- En ese caso – dijo y tomando a la card captor y a la princesa cada una de un brazo de nuevo se despidió – a todos, muy buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijeron Kurogane y Fai al tiempo y empezaron a caminar.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Syaoran también pero se acercó a la princesa antes de que se marcharan – que descanse Sakura hime.

- Tu también Syaoran kun – dijo despacio, queriendo imitar a su otra yo – que descanses.

Ambos se dedicaron esa típica sonrisa tranquila y suave que era gesto de que todo estaba bien y se despidieron.

Después de eso cada quien ocupo su respectiva habitación y como había prometido Tomoyo las había vestido con unos primorosos trajes de dormir llenos de holanes suaves que eran perfectos para dormir, frescos para el verano y después de obligarlas a modelarlos para un video muy corto se recostaron a dormir.

Pero la joven princesa no podía dormir, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Al ver a los dos jóvenes que se decían card captor, lo que fuera que significaba aquello, se habían besado, de esa forma tan dulce, tan casta algo dentro de ella se rebeló, como si fuera algo que ella jamás lograría hacer, cerró los ojos y podía verse a si misma en esa misma situación el ese joven de ojos ámbares, pero no el otro si no el que estaba con ella.

Abrió los ojos asombrada por la intensidad de su sentimiento, había pasado tanto tiempo con Syaoran y tenía que reconocer que sitia una emoción muy grande y muy intensa por él, cada vez que el sonreía ella se sentía feliz, cuando peleaba contra todo con tal determinación por una de sus plumas ella deseaba poder estar a su lado, tener toda su fuerza y todo su valor para pelear a su lado, así, así como lucían los jóvenes idénticos a ellos en ese mundo.

Y quería eso también, quería poder sostener las mejillas de Syaoran y poner un beso como ese, igual de casto y lleno de amor con el que habían compartido Sakura y Syaoran. Abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se sentó en su cama y vio la noche, era tan agradable allí, las sabanas blancas y el colchón mullido, fresco y pacifico mientras un suave brisa entraba desde una ventana abierta.

- ¿Esta todo bien Sakura hime?

La princesa vio a la joven idéntica a ella sentada en su cama también con una expresión ligeramente preocupada.

- Si Kinomoto san, todo esta bien – dijo recostándose de nuevo.

- ¿No puede dormir?- insistió la joven con preocupación.

- Creo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza… – debía decirle, no podía irse a dormir así como así después de lo que había hecho, ellos habían tenido toda su confianza con ellos y ella debía hacer lo mismo – Kinomoto san…

- Dígame princesa.

- Yo… - sintió sus mejillas calientes – yo debería pedirle una disculpa.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigada la card captor.

- Cuando usted se despedía de Lee kun, yo… – esto era tan embarazosos – yo los observe.

Kinomoto Sakura se llenó de un sonrojo que le llegó hasta el cuello y más abajo, la princesa se recogió un poco en su cama.

- No lo hice a propósito – se disculpo enseguida – es solo que ustedes me causan muchísima curiosidad, siento que se parecen demasiado a nosotros y al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes.

La princesa volvió a sentarse en la cama y la miro en medio de la oscuridad las luces del patio de afuera apenas perfilaban las sombras en la habitación. Decidió ser sincera en su explicación, no tenía que ocultar solo que la avergonzaba un poco.

- Hemos viajado por muchos reinos y hemos aprendido que no importa en el lugar en el que estemos una parte de la personalidad de las personas que conocemos se queda inalterable, es decir, las personas entre ellas sean mala o buenas se relacionan con las mismas persona – explicó la princesa tratando de ser lo más clara posible – por ejemplo, siempre me he llevado bien con la Tomoyo de los reinos que hemos visitado o con mi hermano o Yukito san y un par de veces me había encontrado con personas muy parecidas a Syaoran kun, y siempre son personas buenas, dulces, valientes y muy, muy comprometidos, que aman a una persona con tal fuerza que la protegen con su vida – una sensación de tristeza que hasta ese momento había reconocido se anidó en el fondo de su corazón – el único que no hace lo mismo es Syaoran kun, al menos no conmigo, me cuida y me protege, pero cuando he querido descubrir por que, nunca he podido.

No quería reconocer hasta que punto esa protección desmedida que él demostraba por ella y que no tenía sentido la perturbaba, el hacia todo por ella, con un arrojo y valor que eran admirables, no importaba si eso ponía en peligro su vida, él lo hacia de todas formas.

La card captor miro a la princesa pegar sus piernas a su pecho, pensativa por un momento, ¿Sería tal vez que al igual que a ella, le costaba poder descubrí los sentimientos que el joven tenía por ella? Recordaba muy bien lo sorprendida que había estado el día que Syaoran le había dicho finalmente que la quería, lo confundido que había estado su corazón, nunca en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había logrado siquiera imaginar que no fuera si no más que un sentimiento valeroso lo que lo movía.

- No quise faltarle al respeto espiándola – dijo más respuesta la princesa volteando a verla, sus ojos aguamarina lucían como hojas rociadas de lluvia, un verde oscuro apenado – es solo que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como se comportan… - la princesa no sabia como expresarlo, era bastante confuso estar en medio de esa situación – como explicarlo… otros Sakura y Syaoran en otro mundo, que extraño suena ¿Verdad?

- Si, Un poco – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- Bueno y yo me di cuenta en un principio que ustedes se parecen mucho a nosotros – recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas y recordó en el tiempo, podía traer a su memoria los momentos de su viaje con tal nitidez, que incluso las emociones que había tenido en ese momento, cerró sus ojos y pudo evocar a la perfección la sonrisa amena y tranquila del joven arqueólogo recogiendo fruta del piso, le había llamado la atención apenas verlo sonreír – cuando conocí a Syaoran kun, el era tan serio y tan formal como Lee kun, pero poco a poco mientras nos fuimos conociendo más me di cuenta de que es una persona muy amable en la que uno puede confiar completamente, así también es Lee kun, ¿No es cierto?

- Si – dijo un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Se conocen hace mucho? – quería indagar en el pasado de esta Sakura como no podía en el suyo.

- A veces pienso que de toda la vida – dijo recordando el primer encuentro un poco violento que había tenido con Syaoran y le trajo una sonrisa a los labios – nosotros nos conocimos cuando éramos solo unos niños, fue cuando aparecieron las cartas Clow, como estaban dispersas la persona que las atrapara podía quedarse con ellas, así que Syaoran vino a tratar de capturarlas tanto como yo – su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia al recordar el pasado con el jovencito temerario de ojos color tierra – al principio nos llevábamos muy mal por que estábamos compitiendo, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta, así como tú, que Syaoran era una persona muy amable y muy fuerte. Cuando llegó el juicio él me ayudó mucho y al convertir las cartas a cartas Sakura, me ayudo muchísimo más, en ese entonces yo creí que estaba enamorada de… Yukito san.

- ¿Yukito san también esta en este reino? – pregunto animada al oír mencionado de nuevo al sacerdote.

- Si, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano – le respondió.

- ¿Tu hermano se llama Touya, es muy alto, de pelo negro y corto, ojos oscuros y siempre tiene el don de molestarte? – pregunto la princesa animada.

- Jeje – ella misma no lo hubiera descrito mejor – si, así es mi hermano.

- También es mi hermano en el reino de Clow – dijo con entusiasmo – ahora es el rey, mi papá murió cuando yo tenía solo 12 años, pero aunque lo extraño no me ha dolido mucho su perdida, y mi mamá murió cuando yo era demasiado niña para recordarla.

- Mi papá sigue vivo – la siguió la card captor en sus comparaciones – pero mi mamá también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero casi no la extraño por que siempre hay una foto de ella en la casa y su espíritu siempre se siente allí.

- Que afortunada. – dijo con una sonrisa amable, sonreír en ese reino era casi natural y muy agradable.

- Bueno – siguió explicándole la card captor – cuando cambiamos todas las cartas a cartas Sakura, Syaoran tenía que volver a China, donde esta su casa y esta muy lejos de aquí y cuando se despidió de mi – Sakura cerró los ojos el sentimiento tan triste que había sentido cuando él le había dicho adiós jamás lo olvidaría y cuando le había dicho que la amaba estaba como tatuado dentro de ella – también me dijo que me quería, al principio me sentí muy confundida por que nosotros siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos, pero al analizar mis sentimientos con cuidado, me di cuenta de que lo que yo sentía por él era mucho más que una simple amistad y antes de que tuviera que partir le dije que yo también lo quería.

- ¿Tuvo que irse a pesar de que los dos se querían? – pregunto con pesar la joven princesa.

- Si, pero después de 6 meses regreso por una temporada, fue muy duro volver a verlo por que yo quería dejarle muy muy claro que yo realmente lo quería, que era la persona más especial para mi, pero en ese momento apareció una carta que nos metió en muchos problemas – una expresión casi dolorosa se coló en sus ojos – por eso cuando me dijiste que habías perdido todos tus recuerdos yo me sentí muy mal, en aquella ocasión esa carta quería que le diera mi sentimiento más preciado para poder capturarla, como era una carta muy peligrosa yo decidí hacerlo, pero fue muy difícil por que mi sentimiento más importante era el que tenía por Syaoran, y me dolía no poder vivirlo como todas las personas que se aman deben hacerlo, pero paso un hermoso milagro y no tuve que ofrecerlo, y desde entonces a pesar de que Syaoran tuvo que regresar a China siempre estuvimos en contacto, en cartas, llamadas y por fin hace un año regreso para quedarse, hemos sido muy felices juntos.

- Pude notarlo – dijo con una sonrisa amplia, era una historia muy bonita.

La card captor sonrió con ella, todos eso recuerdos eran tan agradables, pensar en ello la llevó de nuevo a pensar en la condición de la chica frente a ella.

- ¿Ha sido muy duro perder tus recuerdos? – soltó son poder formular la pregunta de otra manera.

- Mmmm no mucho – dijo con tranquilidad y notó como la expresión de la chica frente a ella se suavizaba un poco – pero hubiera sido mucho más duro si hubiera tenido que estar yo sola, Syaoran kun, Fai san y Kurogane san, también Moko chan siempre me ayudan y me cuidan, en especial Syaoran kun.

Suspiro profundamente y miro afuera, podía ver el viento cepillando los árboles en el amplio jardín, cada que llegaban a un lugar este era tan distinto.

- Lo que siento es mucha añoranza – dijo sin apartar su vista de el viento como si pudiera barrer su sentimiento con él – no tengo todos mis recuerdos pero las cosas que recuerdo de mi casa me hacen pensar que el reino de Clow era un lugar muy agradable, todas las personas parecían quererme mucho, y todos lucían felices y tranquilos… - dijo y volvió a voltear a la chica frente a ella – pero de algún modo estar con mis amigos lo hace mucho menos duro, Syaoran es el único que recuerda el reino de Clow, y suele hablarme de él lo poco que lo conoció.

- Se ve que él te aprecia mucho.

- Si yo también lo creo… - dijo recostándose de nuevo, una sombra oscura cayó en su cara –sabes cuando te vi a ti y a Lee kun hablando así, teniendo esos gestos entre ustedes me sentí… - ¿Cómo se había sentido hasta ese momento? no había podido relacionar con exactitud sus emociones, pero se parecía tanto a… – celosa – se aclaró rápidamente para no enemistarse con esa chica – es decir no es que yo quiera a Lee kun, si no más bien que me gustaría que Syaoran kun me tratara, como Lee kun te trata a ti, él es siempre tan respetuoso conmigo pero me gustaría que fuera menos formal, siempre usa _keigo_ conmigo y aunque no me gusta, no se como pedirle que no lo haga.

- ¿Se lo has pedido? – le preguntó.

- La verdad es que me cohíbe mucho hacerlo – dijo expresando en sus facciones ese embarazo.

- Deberías intentarlo – dijo con tranquilidad – quizás el sienta lo mismo que tú.

- ¿Tú lo crees? – dijo en un tono esperanzado.

- Podría ser.

- Lo haré – dijo con entusiasmo – muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Kinomoto san.

- Es un placer Sakura hime

- Por primera vez espero que tardemos mucho en encontrar mi siguiente pluma, buenas noches.

La princesa dio la vuelta en la cama y dejó a la card captor sentada en su lugar "¿Una pluma había dicho?"

_Fin capitulo 1_

_22 de noviembre de 2007_

_1:09 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: bueno aquí seguimos, espero que la historia o este resultando compleja por que tenemos dos personajes iguales hablando entre ellos y luego no sabemos quien es quien como me ha pasado a mi en algunos cross de TRC y SCC por ello pongo los motes diferentes tanto como es posible para que nadie se sienta confundido, aun así si no lo estoy logrado discúlpenme, esperemos ver como se desenvuelve esta historia._

_muchas gracias por la binvenida o saben lo mucho que extrañaba publicar y tener contacto con mis lectores, mucas gracias en especial a **Alexa, Yuuki Li, Ninor-san, Marina Acero** que han tenido la atencion de dejarme un review no saben lo mucho que extrañaba recibirlos._

_bueno espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado y me dejen algun otro review es mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo._

_me despido, espero y hayan disfrutado de la historia._

_Shian shen_

_**Mimi chan**_

_

* * *

_

MC1_Ok todo el tiempo estoy usando esa sonrisa y nunca he explicado cual es. Es una sonrisa donde no se sonríe por gracia, nervios o confusión si no que son todas la mismo tiempo, y hasta gotita de sudor viene incluido, me es imposible explicarla, pero esa es la sonrisa de circunstancias_


	3. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**TOMOEDA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

**_Capitulo 2_**

Tal y como había prometido el joven de ojos marrones al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno cuando todos estaban en la casa había llegado a casa de Tomoyo, Sakura había ido a recibirlo a la puerta y se había sentado con todos los demás a tomar un té.

- He estado buscando alguna fuente de energía en la cuidad y no he encontrado nada extraño – dijo el joven poniendo un tablero de extrañas inscripciones en la mesa – he utilizado cada uno de los conocimientos que tengo, pero no he encontrado nada. ¿Están seguro de que puede estar aquí?

- Seguros no – respondió el joven arqueólogo – como ya les dijimos ayer, es Mokona quien nos ayuda a buscar los fragmentos, pero como hay demasiada magia a nuestro alrededor no puede estar segura si esta o no.

- Ghes, por que siempre nos has de hacer lo mismo bola de azúcar, nos llevas dando tumbos por todos lados sin sentido – dijo con tono molesto el alto ninja.

- No seas tan gruñón Kuropon, por que no disfrutas del descanso, ya nos lo merecíamos.

- Como que "nos" lo merecíamos, si tú no haces otra cosa que no sea descansar todo el tiempo.

Durante todo el desayuno la joven card captor había estado encerrada en sus pensamientos, algo de lo que había dicho la noche anterior la princesa la había dejado intrigada, no fue hasta que Syaoran llegó y vio su cara de concentración que se animó a hablar.

- Sakura hime… - la llamó la card captor.

- Dígame Kinomoto san.

- Anoche usted dijo algo que no me quedo muy claro – la princesa se ruborizó un poco después de todas las confesiones que había hecho la noche anterior con la joven – algo acerca de una pluma.

- ¿Que fue lo que no fue claro? – dijo aclarando sus mejillas de inmediato.

- Pues ustedes han estado diciendo que buscan fragmentos de su memoria no plumas.

Todos los viajeros se quedaron viendo entre ellos, ¿Era posible que no lo hubieran comentado antes?

- Bueno – se animó a responder Syaoran – es que los fragmentos de la memoria de la princesa tiene forma de plumas.

La card captor volteó a ver al joven de ojos marrones que estaba sentado a su lado con algo parecido a la angustia, el joven card captor enseguida supo descifrar su mirada como que algo sabía ella.

- Permítanme un momento – dijo la joven y se levantó de la mesa – Tomoyo chan ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?, quiero hablar con Kero chan.

- Claro amiga - la chica se levantó y fue a otra habitación regreso con un pequeño aparato después de eso – aquí tienes.

La joven tomó el aparato en sus manos y empezó a teclear en él, terminando se lo puso en el oído y esperó.

- Kero chan…

- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano Sakura? – se quejó la criatura mágica del otro lado de la línea – el teléfono suena muy fuerte aquí guardado en el cajón, me has asustado mucho.

- Lo siento Kero chan – se disculpó la joven – Oye Kero chan, ¿Recuerdas esa carta que hice el año pasado? la nueva.

- Si la recuerdo – dijo en medio de un bostezo y limpiándose las lagañas – pero todavía faltan un par de días para que este lista.

- Si lo se, pero me gustaría mucho que me la trajeras a casa de Tomoyo.

- ¿Para que? – despertó la curiosidad del guardián.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo? – insistió Sakura

- Si, pero con una condición… dile a Tomoyo que me consiga unos pocos de esos ricos dulces de chocolate – dijo con ojos cristalinos – me lo debes por el viaje y por haberme despertado así.

- ¡Ay Kero no cambias! - dijo con una sonrisa, agregó – Pondré a _GATE_ en la ventana de mi habitación por favor busca la carta y tráemela.

- Bien.

Sakura cortó la comunicación y le entregó el teléfono a Tomoyo. Después fue a uno de los ventanales del comedor donde todos estaban, de la misma forma que ayer libero la llave y dejó que la carta se uniera a la ventana.

- Dígame Sakura hime – dijo mientras esperaba a un lado de la ventana – ¿La pluma que busca es una pluma grande y blanca con un curioso dibujo al centro color rosado?

- Si, así es – le respondió.

Un momento después la pequeña criatura color amarillo atravesó la ventana cargando con ella una tarjeta e sus pequeñas manos

- Ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde están mis dulces?

- Yo te los traeré Kero chan – Dijo con simpatía la joven de cabello negro que se dirigió a la cocina, la pequeña criatura fue con ella ignorando a todos los presentes.

La card captor se acercó a donde estaba la princesa y le entregó la tarjeta, como lo esperaban todos mientras habían visto lo que hacia la joven la pluma de la princesa estaba en esa tarjeta.

- Veras, hace un año precisamente, el día de mi cumpleaños tuve el más extraño sueño – explicó Sakura y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar en la mesa, incluso el joven card captor de ojos marrones le prestaba toda su atención. – fue un sueño muy vivido, estaba en unas antiguas ruinas que no conocía, cuando llego a ese lugar veo a Syaoran con un libro en las manos, me saluda y cruzamos un par de palabras, pero estamos en medio de un salón donde hay en el piso un símbolo que me llama.

Syaoran enseguida reconoció el sueño de la joven, ese día, seguramente era el mismo día que la princesa había perdido sus recuerdos en las ruinas de Clow, ¿Pero como podía saber ella eso?

- Cuando estaba sobre una marca muy extraña en el piso, la tierra se abría debajo de mi se hundía, después solo puedo sentir como el símbolo que esta a mi espalda me atrapa e intenta tragarme, todo mi cuerpo esta paralizado, y no puedo escapar, escucho como a lo lejos Syaoran me llama, suena tan asustado y desesperado, pero no puedo hacer nada, y sintiendo una sensación muy muy extraña de vació en el pecho, cubro mi pecho con las manos como si algo quisiera salir de él y no quisiera que lo hiciera, pero no sale por mi pecho si no por mi espalda, puedo escuchar el rumor de una batalla no muy lejos, como rocas se desploman a mi alrededor, como si el salón se cayera a pedazos y sobre todo, escucho la voz de Syaoran, cada vez más seca, llamándome pidiéndome despertar, y quiero hacerlo, pero por más que lo intento no puedo, justo cuando siento que aquello va a atraparme soy halada lejos y caigo al vació mientras siento que algo dentro de mi se va desprendiendo sin que pueda evitarlo y empiezo a sentir mucho mucho frió.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio los ojos atormentados del joven arqueólogo no muy lejos de ella, había tanto dolor en su mirada que supo de esa manera que aquello no había sido un sueño, era un recuerdo pero evidentemente no era suyo, si no de la princesa, la realidad de eso la golpeó un momento y le vació el pecho de aire.

- Sakura… - el joven a su lado la llamó alarmado por su mutismo, lo volteó a ver y le dedicó una tranquila sonrisa – en ese momento me desperté y vi delante de mi esta pluma, no sabía lo que era, pero tenía una presencia muy particular. Casi siempre mis sueños tienen algún significado por eso cuando desperté y vi esa pluma delante de mi supe que tenía que ver algo con aquel sueño.

- ¿Por que nunca me habías dicho nada? – preguntó el joven card captor a su lado.

- Por que eso paso como un mes antes de que regresaras a Tomoeda y había sido solo un sueño, no era nada por lo que alarmarse.

- ¿Y como termino la pluma de la princesa en esta tarjeta? – le pregunto el joven arqueólogo que aun no podía alejar esa mirada de sus ojos.

- Bueno, cuando me di cuenta de que esta pluma tenía una presencia especial no supe que hacer con ella, y decidí que la mejor manera de conservarla era poniéndola en una carta, no sabía que resultado iba a tener, podía hacer que me diera más plumas, o llamara a las aves o creara unas alas, o sabía que pasaría pero sería una manera de ponerla a salvo.

- _THE FEATHER_ – leyó con dificultad la princesa el nombre de la tarjeta en sus manos.

- Bueno ya encontramos la pluma – dijo satisfecho Kurogane – podemos seguir nuestro viaje.

- Si es cierto – dijo un poco decepcionada la princesa, le había gustado tanto estar allí y la confianza con la joven card captor era tanta que le causaba ya pesar.

- Eto… - se puso nerviosa la joven card captor – ese es un pequeño problema.

- ¿No me diga que no puede sacar la pluma de allí? – dijo alarmado Syaoran de inmediato.

- Oh si claro que puedo pero… verán, yo en este asunto de crear cartas soy muy nueva apenas he creado yo sola 5 cartas y con poderes muy limitados, la más fuerte de todas ha sido _GATE_ que me llevó 2 años poder terminarla. – todos los viajeros la miraron alarmados, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué pasarían años sin poder sacar la carta de la tarjeta? – lo que pasa es que como yo no poseo mucho conocimiento sobre la magia que tengo, y a pesar de que he estudiado mucho y con el tiempo me he vuelto mejor cuando la pluma llego conmigo todavía estaba utilizando una vieja técnica para hacer cartas, la pluma y la carta están unidas en una mezcla mágica, le doy una presencia mágica a la carta vacía y después puedo ponerle un elemento, hice una carta una vez con un poco de nieve, así que puedo invocar a la nieve cuando yo quiera, pero para que la carta y el elemento se vinculen debe pasar algún tiempo

- Suficiente de rodeos – dijo duramente Kurogane ganándose una mirada fría del joven compañero de la card captor – ¿Cuánto tiempo debe estar encerrada la pluma a la tarjeta?

- Bueno, por los cálculos que llegue a hacer… un año.

- UN AÑO – dijeron todos en voz alta.

- Pero ya les dije, ya ha pasado un año desde que encontré la pluma – dijo calmándolos – yo encerré la pluma 3 días después de que la encontré así que el plazo para que pueda liberarla ya es muy corto, no puede ser más que un día o dos más o menos. Supongo que cuando la invoque si siente a su verdadera dueña regresara a ella sin que haya problemas.

La tensión en el cuarto se volvió más liviana, la verdad habían estado un poco preocupados por tener que pasar allí un año entero, la búsqueda de las plumas no debía detenerse tanto tiempo, solo dios sabía que destrozos y calamidades estaban causando justo ahora en los diferentes mundos.

- Bueno – dijo el joven rubio acomodándose cómodamente en su silla y mordiendo un panecillo – supongo que no tenemos más remedio que esperar a que la pluma salga de la tarjeta cuando este lista, apuesto que no nos hará ningún daño tomarnos un par de días libres.

- Hablas como si de verdad hicieras mucho trabajo.

- Quizás no – dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente – pero nunca desperdicio un buen descanso.

- Kinomoto san – dijo amablemente la princesa a la card captor – muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi pluma por tanto tiempo, de verdad hemos visto que gente muy mala se ha apoderado de ellas y ha causado muchos males, así que ha sido un gran alivio que llegara esta vez a buenas manos.

- De nada, Sakura hime.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron entre si, la calma después de esa sonrisa se reestableció. En ese momento Tomoyo regresaba ya con una bandeja llena de dulces de chocolate y encima de ellos venia Kero comiendo todo lo que podía caber en su boca.

- ¡Ah pero que rico! - se sentó en la mesa de centro y solo entonces vio a todas las personas a su alrededor. – ¡Oeeeeeeeeeeeee!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después del desayuno amablemente Tomoyo les había propuesto a todos que fueran a dar un paseo, era fin de semana y podían ir a visitar los lugares más interesantes de Tokio, los viajeros aceptaron, después de todo no había más que hacer.

Durante el trayecto las dos gemelas iban juntas mientras que Tomoyo las grababa a las dos feliz de la vida por tener por fin su sueño cumplido, Kurogane y Fai iban por su lado mirando alrededor mientras los otros dos chicos quedaron solos apartados de los demás también.

Para evitar dificultades habían vestido a los chicos todo lo diferente que podían, Sakura llevaba un vestido de verano color verde mientras la princesa iba con una falda y un jersey color rosado y un sombrero de paja, Lee iba vestido con un pantalón color negro y formal con un jersey color verde oscuro, mientras Syaoran iba con un pantalón color marrón de gabardina y una playera cómoda color azul con una gorra en la cabeza, viéndolos de lejos no parecían tan parecidos como lo eran en realidad, pero verlos de cerca aun era desconcertante.

- China entonces es otro país dentro de este mundo.

Entre los dos chicos parecía haber nacido el mismo vinculo amistoso que había entre la princesa y la card captor, a pesar de que los dos chicos eran muy reservados habían descubierto poco a poco afinidades entre ellos, los dos eran unos amantes del conocimiento, el joven arqueólogo no había dejado de pedirle datos del reino en el que estaban, como se gobernaba y que tan grande era, y por lo que el joven card captor le decía era enorme, solo ese lado del continente donde todo lo que llamaban Asia estaba fuertemente unido. De las costumbres religiosas, de artes marciales que eran muchísimas y de la magia que era por igual muy poderosa a pesar de que pocas personas lograban percibirla o utilizarla.

- Así es, en China esta mi casa y mi familia, allí viví hasta los 9 años antes de llegar aquí – le explico en joven caminando con tranquilidad pero sin perder de vista a la castaña delante de él – mi madre y todos mis ancestros han practicado la magia china desde hace cientos de años, ese conocimiento se transmite siempre al primer varón de la familia o al primogénito, mi madre fue la primogénita e hija única pero yo tengo otras 4 hermanas mayores, soy el ultimo hijo de mi madre antes de que mi padre muriera, por eso en mi quedo el legado de mi familia, tuve que regresar a mi casa para terminar mi entrenamiento, después me dejaron volver a donde pertenecía – dijo con el ámbar de sus ojos brillantes, fue quizás tanta la fuerza de su mirada que la joven castaña que iba vigilando volteo ligeramente con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas, el joven hizo una media sonrisa como respuesta y volvió a dirigirse al joven a su lado – ¿Y tu?

- Yo – dijo agachando la mirada, desde hacia mucho que no le molestaba hablar de eso, pero aun le producía cierto dolor – la verdad es que no se quienes son mis padres o si están vivos, cuando era niño mi padre adoptivo me encontró en un callejón, cuidó de mi y me adoptó después de poco, empecé a viajar con él por todos los diferentes reinos hasta que llegamos al reino de Clow – volteó a ver a la princesa que reía divertida con la card captor – desde que llegamos a Clow nos establecimos allí y empezamos a trabajar en las ruinas del reino, pocos años después mi padre murió en un accidente y me quede solo…

El joven había hablado de forma tan estoica sobre algo tan triste que la admiración y el respeto que sentía el card captor por él creció aun más.

- ¿Y como fue que terminaron en este viaje? – trató de desviar la platica de el cause que llevaba – supongo que soy escéptico pero aun no puedo creer que hayan llegado con la bruja de las dimensiones, las leyendas que cuenta mi familia de ella es que es imposible pedirle un deseo.

- No es imposible – respondió mecánicamente – solo es muy… caro. Cuando sucedió aquel fenómeno que le quito las plumas a la princesa, el sacerdote del reino de Clow descubrió que los fragmentos de su memoria se habían dispersado por diferentes mundos, él no tenía poder suficiente como para poder movernos de un reino a otro, por ello nos mando al único que sabía que habría alguien que nos ayudara, la bruja vive en un mundo que se parece mucho a este y también es llamado Japón, cuando yo llegue al mismo tiempo llegaron Kurogane y Fai san, como todos nuestros deseos son similares, Kurogane san busca egresar a su reino mientras Fai san solo quiere alejarse del suyo y yo necesitaba viajar por muchos distintos unimos nuestros deseos y pagamos el precio.

- ¿Cual fue el precio?

El joven arqueólogo miro dolorosamente a la princesa de nuevo, apretó los puños y retuvo dentro de si mismo el increíble dolor que le había producido el tener que pagarlo, pero por la vida de ella cualquier cosa que le hubiera pedido, la hubiera dado.

- Kurogane san entrego una katana que significaba mucho para él y amplificaba mucho su fuerza, Fai san entrego un tatuaje que controlaba sus poderes y yo… - tragó con esfuerzo – yo no tenía ningún tipo de magia o alguna cosa de valor, solo había viajado con lo que tenía puesto y con la princesa en mis brazos así que entregue lo único de valor que tenía. Sakura hime y yo hemos sido amigos desde el día que llegue al reino de Clow, a ella nunca le importo que yo fuera un plebeyo o algo por el estilo, ella solo me entrego su cariño e hizo que yo… que yo me sintiera bienvenido y… feliz por primera vez en toda mi vida, su amistad significaba mucho para mi… era mi sentimiento más valioso. Y ese fue el precio

- No entiendo – dijo confundido el chico que solo imaginaba de que forma había él entregado aquello.

- Todos los recuerdos que la princesa poseía de mi le fueron quitados, ella no recuerda nada de lo que los dos habíamos vivido juntos antes de empezar este viaje.

- Eso no es…

- Era lo único que tenía, si no los entregaba entonces la princesa hubiera muerto, no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que yo sentía o sobre la justicia de eso.

El joven card captor quedo sin habla mirando hacia delante la princesa y la card captor se habían detenido frente a un aparador donde había lentes de moda, Sakura se estaba probando unos en ese instante mientras Tomoyo las video grababa.

- Yo habría hecho lo mismo

Dijo más para él que para el joven a su lado, si un día hubiese tenido que verse en esa situación solo sabía que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, hubiera dado su propia vida por ella, había estado tan cerca de vivir el mismo destino cuando había aparecido la carta vacía, había visto el dolor que le había causado a Sakura el tener que renunciar al sentimiento que compartían, tanto como le había dolido a él, sabía que perdería prácticamente una parte de él mismo en ese momento, pero había estado en sus manos la seguridad y la sobre vivencia de mucha gente querida, ellos lo había logrado y ese sentimiento había crecido hasta madurar en ese cariño que sentían el uno por el otro ¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos si lo hubieran perdido? La verdad es que aquel sentimiento era tan valioso y tan poderoso, los hacia tan fuertes a ambos que lo protegían como a ninguna otra cosa, no serian ninguno de los dos los mismos con seguridad de haberse olvidado.

Sintió un autentico pesar por el joven a su lado.

- No hay ningún modo de recuperarlos.

- No – dijo con pesar y sonrió de medio lado cuando la princesa se puso unos enormes anteojos con forma de estrella que cubrían la mitad de su rostro – cuando el precio ha sido pagado no hay manera de revocarlo, en un par de ocasiones, ella sola ha recordado quien soy yo, es muy inteligente, de una manera u otra ella comprende que nos hemos conocido antes, pero en ese momento, ese conocimiento es arrancado de ella, y en sus recuerdos, todo aquellos donde estamos juntos ella se ve sola, lo que es muy triste por que teníamos muchísimos recuerdos juntos.

- Se amaban.

El joven arqueólogo lo volteó a ver enseguida con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Había dicho ya tanto que el joven a su lado lo había notado? Bajó su rostro sonrojado.

- No tienes que responder, es obvio. – dijo él sin ahondar más en el tema.

- Yo… - dijo apenas con voz – yo solo soy un plebeyo en el reino y ella es la princesa, las princesas deben casarse con príncipes, con personas de su mismo linaje, no con un desconocido que no sabe siquiera quienes fueron sus padres, el tener ese sentimiento de todos modos no estaba bien.

- Pero ¿Ella te correspondía?

- No – dijo con pesar – ella y yo solo éramos dos buenos amigos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Ella nunca se hubiera fijado en una persona como yo…

- Te sorprendería – dijo con una sonrisa, él había pensado en lo mismo más veces de las que podía llegar a contar y siendo ellas tan increíblemente parecidas, no dudaba que alguna parte de lo que le había pasado a él le pasara también al joven a su lado.

- Syaoran kun – llamó la princesa al arqueólogo – mira ven a ver que bonito – dijo mientras sostenía unos lentes oscuros – seguro esto te queda a ti.

- Ya voy hime – dijo con una princesa – Lee san, le pido por favor que no le diga nada a la princesa… cuando ella trata de obtener uno de mis recuerdos, bueno… creo que le es doloroso.

El joven card captor solo asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó ir apenas llegó al lado de la princesa, su expresión apagada se extinguió por completo y sonrió dejando que la chica le pusiera unas gafas ridículamente grandes y riera con él a carcajadas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Eso es tan injusto – dijo en voz alta Sakura que iba caminando en la calle – ¿Por qué haría algo como eso la bruja de las dimensiones?

- Syaoran dijo que eso era lo más valioso que tenía y ese es el precio de la bruja según las leyendas, ella puede conceder cualquier deseo, si estas dispuesto a pagar el precio, que debe ser algo de un valor equivalente.

Sakura guardó silencio y siguió caminando, era tan, tan injusto, apenas habían regresado a la casa de Tomoyo se había despedido tenía que regresar a su casa además quería poder ver que tanto faltaba a la carta de la pluma para poder activarse, en el camino había ido charlando con Syaoran que le había contado lo que el joven arqueólogo le había dicho en el camino.

Eso se parecía tanto a lo que les había pasado a ellos con la carta sin nombre, Sakura sostuvo su pecho solo al recordar el terrible dolor que había sentido en ese instante que había creído que Syaoran no la recordaría más, había sentido la sensación más grande de soledad que había sentido nunca en toda su vida, ¿Cómo tenía Syaoran el valor para vivir con ella todos los días? ¿Cómo podía ver a la persona más querida para él todos los días y saber que esa persona no recordaba nada de lo que los dos habían vivido toda su vida?

- No es justo – dijo con voz rota, sintió un brazo de Syaoran pasando por sus hombros y atrayéndola cerca.

- Al menos siguen juntos – dijo a modo de consuelo.

- Pero dos personas que se aman deberían poder recordarse, por eso ella se siente tan extraña con él, anoche estuvimos hablando mucho rato, en su voz y en su mirada puede verse lo mucho que ella quiere a Syaoran.

- Lo se, yo me di cuenta también, creo que todos se han dado cuenta.

- Excepto Syaoran. – termino por él

- Así es - dijo con una suave sonrisa – le pregunte también si había manera de que pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos sobre él y me dijo que no, que lo que se ha entregado a la bruja ella lo mantiene.

- Pero debe haber más de una forma de que ella pueda recuperarlos.

- Si, pero tan pronto como ella lo recuerda, estos son tomados de nuevo.

- Simplemente no me conformo con saber que no se puede – dijo molesta – debe haber una manera.

- Y apuesto a que la buscaras – dijo con una sonrisa el joven carda captor mirándola.

- Por supuesto que si, si ellos han llegado a este reino, debe ser por algo – dijo con una sonrisa más aliviada – como decía el mago Clow "las coincidencias no existen"

Syaoran la miró con dulzura y deseo poder decirle que por esa tenacidad y la bondad de su corazón era por que la amaba, pero no encontró las palabras exactas. Llegaron a la puerta de su casa dentro de pocos minutos, Sakura vio a su hermano asomándose por una ventana con una cara de pocos amigos cuando la vio acompañada pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Si se me ocurre algo te llamare ¿Está bien?

- Si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela – dijo el joven a su vez – hasta mañana, Sakura.

- Hasta mañana, Syaoran.

Syaoran sostuvo su rostro cerca de él, y de nuevo sintió ese hueco en el estomago que celebraba. Sakura cerró sus ojos y subió su mano por la mejilla de él también.

Así pasara un millón de veces seguiría siendo especial.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_3 de diciembre de 2007_

_9:10 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora: pues aquí vamos, el capitulo fue cortito por que solo quería dejar establecidas esas dos cosillas, donde esta la pluma y que la pareja de CC comprendiera a nuestro querido Syaoran, la verdad yo pienso lo mismo que Sakura, es una jalada (perdonene la expresion) lo que Yukko le pidió a Syaoran, cada vez que ella tiene una de sus memorias sin él me da una pena tan grande por que ella era después de todo la que le había hecho sentir a nuestro arqueólogo favorito que pertenecía a un lugar y que preservaba con el sus recuerdos, juegos, cumpleaños, y snif snif._

_Pero bueno, al menos como dijo Syaoran, están juntos y las memorias que hacen todos los días ya son suyas… pero si se las quitan allí si que me voy a enojar._

_bueno espero que el capitlo sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar todos los mensajitos posibles, son i alimento y acomidance un poquito ya que es mi cumpleaños justo hoy no pido ningun regalo mas que ese vale._

_muchas gracias a: **Alexa, Angelssombrio, Ninor-san, Marina Acero, Yuuki Li **por sus reviews._

_ Bueno sin más me despido, _

_**Shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**TOMOEDA**

**por mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 3_**

Apenas clareaba el alba esa mañana, la luz anaranjada del sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, los suaves ronquidos de su guardián salían del cajón de costumbre. Esa noche no había podido dormir, una fuerza mágica la había tenido en vela la mayor parte de la noche, sabía que la carta estaba por despertar.

La tarjeta brillaba sobre el escritorio, bajo su atento cuidado, de las cartas que había creado todas hacían lo mismo y siempre había vigilado que todas lo hicieran bien, pero esta, tenía especial interés en esta, la energía que guardaba parecía como si latiera dentro de la carta, era justo eso, latidos, la magia pulsaba en la carta en su brillo y ella tenía la sensación de que aquella carta tenía alma o corazón, la joven card captor estaba asombrada por la esencia de esta carta.

Justo cuando el sol colaba su brillo claro en la habitación la carta resplandeció en un brillo rosado, y poco a poco la magia se fue apagando, y quedó allí, estaba lista.

- Bien, veamos – dijo la joven sosteniendo su báculo – FEATHER.

La carta se elevó en el aire y dio un resplandor brillante en la habitación que cegó a la joven card captor, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la primaria Tomoeda. ¿Como es que había llegado allí? Un fresco aire de primavera sopló y agitó su cabello, cuando escuchó una voz demasiado conocida.

- _La próxima vez que pase algo extraño, me comunicare contigo…_

La joven card captor miró al lugar donde venia la voz, se quedó muy sorprendida, allí estaban ella y Syaoran, sentados en una banca, ella extendía su dedo y lo enganchaba con el de Syaoran para hacer una promesa.

- _Perdóname – decía el voz alta, algo alarmada cuando veía la expresión melancólica de Syaoran - ¡fui demasiado inconciente en decirte esto, sabiendo que a ti también te agrada Yukito!_

- _Estas equivocada. – dijo con fuerte determinación – yo pensé que si, pero no… - su rostro se había tornado rojo – ayer el me hizo darme cuenta de eso. A quien yo quiero de verdad es… a otra persona._

- _Entonces ¿Quién es? – preguntaba Sakura con curiosidad._

_Syaoran se ponía completamente rojo y tragaba con dificultad, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, pero cerraba los ojos, tomaba valor y estaba a punto de responder._

- _SA…_

- _Perdón – se llevó las manos al rostro y se ponía muy roja – ¡Yo no debería preguntarte ese tipo de intimidades, lo siento Syaoran kun!_

_Ambos respiraban profundamente y se relajaban un poco. Ella notó la bolsa que él había sostenido contra él todo el tiempo como un escudo y quiso desviar el tema de la charla a algo más cómodo._

- _Por cierto, ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?_

_Apenas dicho esto, el chico se entiesaba literalmente y cuando reaccionaba corría tan lejos y tan rápido de allí como le era posible._

- _Pero… - el chico ya estaba muy lejos para preguntarle nada - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Syaoran kun?_

_Pero la bolsa se había quedado allí, medio abierta, fácil de ver su contenido y Sakura la levantó, había dentro de ella, el más lindo osito de peluche de color gris, pequeño y de brazos y piernas colgadas lo levantó cerca de su rostro y lo miró con atención._

- _Es un osito de peluche…_

Sakura cayó en sus rodillas cansada, la respiración le faltaba un poco, se sostuvo el pecho, y recargó su cabeza en el escritorio, el cuerpo le dolía incluso.

- Sakura chan – se había despertado el guardián cuando la había escuchado caer al piso – ¿Qué pasa?

- Kero chan… - dijo con dificultad.

- ¿Qué pasó Sakura?

- La carta – dijo con poco aire – la carta es demasiado… necesita demasiada…

Antes de poder responder había caído al piso inconciente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando despertó estaba tendida en su cama, lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj, eran las 11 de la mañana, había tenido que dormir 5 horas para poder recuperar su fuerza.

- Sakura…

La joven volteó a ver a la voz que la había llamado, Syaoran estaba allí con la expresión más preocupada del mundo

- Syaoran…

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo con intranquilidad en su voz.

- Si – dijo empezando a levantarse – solo, me debilitó un poco la carta.

- Que susto nos has pegado – dijo Kerberos en su forma original al lado de Yue que también estaba en la habitación.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – dijo alarmada la joven card captor al ver a sus dos guardianes allí, hacia meses que ninguno de los dos había tenido que tomar su forma original, sin importar que los hubiera visto antes muchas veces aun le sorprendía verlos.

- ¡Como que, que hacemos aquí! – replicó enojado Kerberos – en la mañana te desmayaste sin más, llame a Yue y el chico paso por ti como todos los días y cuando le dije lo que había pasado no quiso irse.

- No debiste Syaoran – Sakura se volvió al joven de ojos marrones sentado a su lado en la cama – has faltado a clase por mi culpa.

- No podía irme sin saber si estarías bien – respondió con seriedad el joven.

La preocupación de Syaoran le tocó el corazón, le dedicó una sonrisa amable y pacifica y sintió como parte de la rigidez del joven desaparecía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Syaoran.

- La carta – dijo buscando con la mirada la carta _FEATHER_, aun estaba en el escritorio – es una carta de recuerdos, la abrí con el báculo y en un momento estaba en el pasado, vi algo que hicimos en la primaria, el día que hablábamos sobre los sentimientos que tenias por Yukito y olvidaste el oso de peluche.

- Viajaste al pasado – dijo asombrado, recordaba bien el episodio, un levísimo sonrojo le subió por las mejillas al recordar esos momentos, como había llegado desapareció.

- No lo se – dijo analizándolo – era más como si solo pudiera estar en medio de uno de mis recuerdos, pero exige mucha magia, me agote y me desmaye cuando se me termino.

Una vez que lo pensaba era lógico que una pluma que estaba hecha de recuerdos, conjurara recuerdos, esta carta debía poder despertar los recuerdos en las personas que la invocaban… un momento.

- Si… - gritó Sakura asustando a todos en la habitación – de ese modo podemos ayudarlos, podemos usar la carta para ellos antes de que la pluma regrese a su dueña, si conjuramos los recuerdos de la princesa seguro recordara lo que no puede.

- ¿De que hablas Sakura? – dijo un poco asustado aun Syaoran.

- De lo que podemos hacer por ellos – dijo emocionada, exaltada, casi deseando brincar en sus lugar – ellos tiene derecho a recordar su pasado, por eso… - si, eso no podía ser una coincidencia, después de todo las coincidencias no existían, solo lo inevitable, ¿Cierto? – por eso la pluma llegó a este lugar, por eso. Pero… es necesario tanto poder ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?

La chica se levantó ignorando a los presentes en la habitación y murmurando cosas solo para ella. De pronto soltó "El goshimboku del templo Tsukimine… ¿pero si no tiene suficiente poder?" siguió murmurando solo para ella.

- Bueno creo que ella esta bien – dijo Yue – iré abajo para ver a Touya.

- Yo quiero comer algo, con el susto lo olvide.

Los dos seres mágicos centellaron a su forma falsa y dejaron la habitación solo Syaoran permaneció allí para vigilar a Sakura.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? – grito la card captor sin poderlo evitar.

- Eso es Kinomoto san – le respondió Fai, saboreando una bebida fría en la terraza – Sakura chan no pude recuperar sus memorias de ningún modo, es una verdadera pena pero así es, cada vez que ella ha recuperado alguna de sus memorias con respecto a Syaoran kun inmediatamente es tomada de regreso por la bruja de las dimensiones.

- Pero eso no es justo – exclamo Sakura, Syaoran ya se lo había dicho pero no había querido creerlo, eso era realmente injusto.

- Lo se – dijo apenado – la verdad hemos visto como ha pasado antes y creo que es más doloroso para los chicos cuando la princesa recupera algo y luego lo olvida, que el no recordarlo nunca.

Sakura se dejó caer en una silla en la terraza a un lado del mago, Syaoran estaba de pie detrás de ella. En cuanto había armado un plan coherente había ido a casa de Tomoyo y le había contado todo a Fai, quería ver que es lo que pensarían los viajeros de lo que quería hacer y si estaría bien hecho, Fai le había contado con lujo de detalle que lo que quería aunque seguro sería hermoso para la pareja no era posible, no era justo, simplemente no era justo.

- ¿Que hay de solo tomarlos prestados? – dijo Syaoran a su espalda – no devolvérselos, pero si dejárselos ver, al menos una vez – dijo con energía – ¿Crees que sea posible?

- Pues la verdad no lo se – respondió el mago con los brazos en la espalda – supongo que tendrían que hablar con la bruja de las dimensiones para eso.

- Pero eso… - quiso replicar Sakura.

- Lo se, no será lo mismo y ellos merecen poder recupéralas – Sakura la miró atentamente, había una emoción desconocida en sus ojos – pero si no es posible, ¿No crees que valdría la pena al menos hace un poco?, estoy seguro de que a Syaoran le encantaría.

- A ti te gustaría ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa el mago al joven de ojos marrones – tú sientes como Syaoran, de alguna manera.

- Para mi, no sería sufriente – dijo con seriedad – pero si fuera lo único que puedo tener lo tomaría.

- Me gusta el plan – dijo el mago levantándose como impulsado por un resorte – quiero ayudar, debemos buscar a Mokona, seguro esta con Kuro sama torturándolo un poco, él nos puede comunicar con Yukko.

Sakura se levantó, Syaoran tenía razón, valía la pena al menos hacer esto por ellos. Empezaron a buscar al ninja, que estaba oculto en una jardinera tirado en el piso leyendo su último Shonen Magazine (esta vez era una practica revista de hojas brillantes y plastificadas y otras en figuras blanco y negro y de papel color blanco) mientras Mokona y Kero reían y comían galletas a cierta distancia de él.

- Moko chan – lo llamó el mago y esto atrajo la mirada de Kurogane – ¿Crees que nuestros amables huéspedes puedan hablar un momento con Yukko sama?

- Claro que si – respondió la criatura engullendo otra galleta – Mokona puede llamar a Yukko cuando quiera.

- ¿En donde están Sakura y Syaoran? – le preguntó Fai al ninja que había cerrado su revista.

- Los chicos – dijo mirando a los otros dos chicos detrás de ellos, no importaba que, seguía siendo extraño – están dentro de la casa, la princesa esta con la prin… con Tomoyo en la cocina, parece que esta enseñándole algo, Syaoran supongo que sigue en la bodega de reliquias desde que Tomoyo de la mostró anoche no ha podido sacarlo de allí, creo que allí durmió.

- En ese caso no hay moros en la costa – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el mago – podemos llamar a Yukko sin problema.

- ¿Que es lo que traman? – dijo con un entrecejo siempre alerta Kurogane

- No te preocupes Kuro pin – dijo con una sonrisa el mago – ellos no harán nada malo.

- ¡Con un demonio! – dijo dejando subir sus ira poco a poco por su sistema – ¡PODRÍAS LLAMARME SOLO UNA VEZ POR MI NOMBRE!

- Algún día Kuro pin, pero no hoy – dijo con una sonrisa – llámala por favor Mokona.

- Si.

La criatura brincó sobre un farol de piedra en la jardinera y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, la piedra en su frente empezó a brillar y el reflejo de la bruja de las dimensiones apareció en un reflejo contra el tronco de un árbol.

La bruja es todo lo que NO habían esperado, estaba allí desparramada en un lujoso y aparentemente cómodo diván con un montón de botellas de Sake a su alrededor con el cabello desordenado y en una Yutaka mal acomodada con ojeras y somnolienta.

- Yukko ha vuelto a emborracharse – chilló Mokona – y sin Mokona.

- Mokona por favor, no grites – se quejó la bruja – me duele mucho la cabeza, y tengo hambre, por que deje ir a Watanuki a esa excursión, lo necesito aquí. ¡Tengo hambre! – grito y luego se sostuvo la cabeza de nuevo ¡hambre! ¡hambre!. Se escucho cerca de ella en un lamento.

Sakura y Syaoran de pronto se sintieron algo incómodos, ¿De verdad esta era la poderosa bruja del lejano oeste que podía atravesar las dimensiones?

Pronto la bruja puso sus ojos en ellos, pareció entrecerrar los ojos un poco y de pronto brincó emocionada

- Pero si están en Tomoeda – la borrachera pareció desaparecer de inmediato, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar el coro de tres voces que decían ¡Tomoeda! ¡Tomoeda! ¡Tomoeda! – ¡Que emoción!

- ¿Usted es la bruja del extremo oriente? – pregunto Syaoran incrédulo todavía.

- Yo sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a este mundo – respondió sin responder en realidad – yo me divertía tanto con el mago Clow y sus cartas, lastima que ha muerto en esa dimensión.

¿El mago Clow había conocido a la bruja de las dimensiones? eso si que era una sorpresa, quizás le tendrá que haber llamado a Eriol antes de llamarla pensó Sakura.

- ¿Pero díganme para que me han llamado? – pregunto con curiosidad la bruja acomodándose la yutaka como si nadie la mirara.

- Eto – entró Fai en escena – los chicos quieren hacerle una pregunta Yukko sama.

- Bueno, pregunten.

Sakura miró a Syaoran un poco cohibida. Syaoran la sostuvo de la mano y le infundió valor, respiró profundo y habló.

- Yukko sama, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura – presentarse formalmente antes que nada – la siguiente dueña de las cartas Clow, y él es Lee Syaoran, descendiente de el mago Clow.

- Eso lo se – dijo con una sonrisa calmada la bruja – vi toda la transformación de las cartas, y ¿Has decidido ya como vas a llamarlas? la idea de las cartas Sakura realmente no pega.

- Hem… - la tomó por sorpresa que le dijera eso – todavía no.

- ¿Por que no les pones cartas _Star__?_, ya sabes como estrella, después de todo, tu poder viene de las estrellas ¿O no?

- No lo había pensado en realidad – dijo pensándolo un momento, no era mala idea, la idea de que se llamaran cartas Sakura era demasiado personal, si un día debía volver a heredar las cartas no imaginaba que se llamaran cartas Sakura, quizás le tocaban a un chico o… se concentró de nuevo – en realidad llamaba para hacerle una pregunta.

- Pregunta.

- Nosotros… - como empezar, lo mejor era desde un principio – hace algunos días han llegado a este país Sakura hime, Syaoran kun, Kurogane san, Fai san y Mokona chan, nos han contado ya toda la situación con respecto a los recuerdos de la princesa y su búsqueda, también todo lo que tiene que ver con relación al precio de este viaje. Hemos visto la situación de Sakura y Syaoran y la verdad creo que es muy injusto lo que les pasa y nos preguntábamos si había una manera de… bueno de poder hacer que la princesa recuperara sus memorias.

- La hay sin duda – respondió la bruja – pocas cosas en la vida no tiene una solución, solo la muerte es completamente irreparable, pero aun no ha llegado el momento en que ellos encuentren ese método y si acaso son capaces de hacer lo que deben para llevarlo a cabo o si valdrá en ese momento la pena es una interrogante.

- En realidad – intervino Syaoran – lo que queríamos saber si hay modo de que ellos puedan al menos por un momento tener esos recuerdos.

- Un… - la bruja se veía ligeramente intrigada – ¿Préstamo?

- Si – respondió la card captor – vera hace un año una pluma de la princesa llegó a mí y la puse en una carta, con esa carta uno puede convocar recuerdos y pensábamos que podrían por lo menos un momento tener acceso a esos recuerdos, solo por un momento – dijo con convicción – pienso que si la pluma ha llegado hasta este lugar y si ha adquirido esa habilidad debe ser por que tenía que hacerlo el mago Clow decía…

- Que las coincidencias no existen – respondió – si lo se. Solo lo inevitable – dijo y empezó a buscar en el piso algo – pero… ¿No creen que eso es inútil?

- No – dijo con energía Sakura – ellos… ellos deberían poder saber por que… - por que se aman, es lo que ellos sentían, tenía la seguridad de eso, pero no podía decirlo – yo creo que ellos deberían saber por que…

- Por que se sienten como lo hacen el uno por el otro – se aventuró a responder Syaoran – eso les ayudaría en su viaje, si ellos pudieran definir por que se sienten el uno por el otro como lo hacen, los uniría, los ayudaría a confiar más.

- Pero ella no puede recordar su pasado – encontró aparentemente lo que buscaba, aun así respondió sin mirarlos.

- Pero si su presente – respondió Syaoran – si ellos se hacen concientes de sus emociones, eso se convertirá en un sentimiento presente. Un pensamiento presente.

- Entiendo tu lógica – respondió la bruja reclinándose en su diván – aunque… realmente no se si sea lo mejor, la situación de ellos dos va a cambiar muy pronto.

- Pero… - intervino de nuevo Sakura – al menos en lo que llega ese momento ellos estarán unidos.

- Y… – preguntó con un entrecejo – ¿Que es exactamente lo que quieren de mí…?

- Queremos solo su permiso – respondió con seguridad Sakura – sabemos que los recuerdos de la princesa Sakura le pertenecen y no podíamos despertarlos sin su permiso, pienso que si podemos hacer entrar a los dos en el recuerdo de Syaoran entonces podrán ver lo mismo y…

- Bien – la interrumpió – entiendo, pero saben que cualquier cosa que me pidan tiene su precio ¿Cierto?

- Lo sabemos – respondieron los dos chicos.

- Bien – dijo acostándose cómodamente en su sillón y sosteniendo una larga pipa con una mano, eso es lo que debía haber estado buscando en el piso – ¿Qué pueden darme a cambio?, ¿Qué creen que tenga el mismo valor que su permiso?

- Nosotros… - dudó Sakura.

¿Que podían darle? La idea de darle alguna carta no era posible, la verdad las cartas Clow eran criaturas inestables que establecían vínculos con las personas que las cuidaban y si las alejaba de ella se convertiría en quizás una carta normal y la criatura que vivía dentro de ella moriría, no podía, todas las cartas eran sus amigos. Y Syaoran no podía dar parte de su magia, o sus pergaminos o su espada, eran su defensa, que si bien no había pasado nada extraño en años no se fiaba de que no pasara nada

- No sabemos que podemos darte – respondió derrotada Sakura.

- Mmmm – Yukko los observó de pies a cabeza, miró atentamente a la joven card captor – eso me gusta – dijo apuntando a ella.

Sakura volteó a ver a su alrededor, ¿Qué le había gustado? miro su ropa de verano, se palpó el cuello y conectó con su regalo.

- Si eso – dijo la bruja cuando la vio tocando la estrella en su pecho – no pensarían que les pediría cartas Clow o magia ¿O si? eso es solo si quisieran solo algo sumamente valioso, no siquiera debo permitirles las memorias que poseo de la princesa, solo mi permiso de hacerlo, pudieron hacerlo sin él.

La bruja rió con cierto cinismo, Sakura miró a Syaoran, después de todo, ese era un regalo que él le había dado, a pesar de que era poco el tiempo que lo había tenido con ella era un regalo, era valioso ya para ella por que era algo que los unía, incluso Tomoyo ya había editado un par de pequeñas fotos y las había puesto dentro una de Syaoran y una de ella.

Syaoran vio la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura y él mismo tomó la decisión, avanzó detrás de ella y soltó el seguro de la estrella y lo tomó en sus manos.

- Siempre puedo conseguir uno nuevo para ti – dijo conciliadoramente – no te preocupes.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente, si, podría hacerlo seguro. Mokona saltó a sus manos y se tragó el dije que llego en un momento al otro lado y cayó en manos de la bruja que lo miro con cierto análisis, lo abrió y rió divertida.

- ¡Oh es tan lindo! – dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas – nada como una pareja de enamorados, es tan romántico no importa la dimensión. Un símbolo de amor y generosidad, me parecían adorables antes pero ahora mucho más. Bien tiene mi permiso, pero recuerden solo es temporal mientras estén dentro de la carta dejare que Sakura tenga sus recuerdos pero una vez fuera ella los perderá de nuevo.

- Si.

- Chicos… - la pareja miró a la bruja, su expresión se había vuelto repentinamente sería – un día se darán cuenta que quizás lo que el día de hoy crean que es algo triste o injusto el día de mañana les ahorre muchísimo más dolor.

Sin más la proyección se cerró y Mokona escupió un sello rojo, Sakura lo tomó en sus manos, era una marca de una luna en un cuarto menguante, supuso que ese era el modo de que la bruja les estaba haciendo el permiso oficial.

Lo que había dicho…

La idea de que la bruja de las dimensiones le hubiera quitado sus memorias a Sakura por que en un momento dado esos recuerdos le causarían más dolor del que sentía al no tenerlas se coló en su mente, la idea de que la bruja sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasarles a ellos dos y había querido evitarles una pena para su futuro… ¿Podía ser? Debía haber un motivo oculto para pedirle justamente esos recuerdos de Sakura a Syaoran.

- Sakura…

La card captor levantó su cabeza y miró a Syaoran que la miraba con atención, se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

- ¿Todo está bien?

- Si, solo pensaba en lo que debemos hacer – dijo con una sonrisa más calmada y entusiasta – debemos ir al templo ver si podemos realmente usar el árbol que había allí, la ultima vez estábamos seguros por que Eriol había estado allí para escondernos, pero quizás debamos hacer algo para alejar a las personas, usar a _RING_ quizás.

- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa el joven a su lado – hagamos planes entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esto era extrañamente familiar para ella, podía recordar claramente uno de los primeros recuerdos que había recuperado en su viaje, su hermano, el sacerdote Yukito y ella en una mesa con un hermoso pastel en el centro el día de su cumpleaños, no había vuelto a celebrar un cumpleaños desde entonces, y ahora había 3 personas que lo festejaban al mismo tiempo

Desde temprano Tomoyo la había despertado y le había pedido que la ayudara a preparar algunas cosas en la cocina, habían preparado bocadillos y un hermoso pastel que debía pesar por lo menos 5 kilos, Tomoyo había dicho que con Kero siempre había que estar muy bien preparado.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que habían llegado a ese lugar y debía reconocer que era uno de los lugares donde más había disfrutado estar, tener un momento de tranquilidad, de poder hacer solo cosas simples y tranquilas como preparar y decorar un pastel eran raros placeres que quería aprovechar tanto como pudiera.

En casa recordaba era buena en la cocina, al menos en un par de recetas, había ocasiones que recordaba entrar en la cocina y preparar platillos con suma atención en los pasos y cuidando las cantidades, el sabor, la textura y la cocción de los mismos, aplicaba toda su atención y su cariño a la actividad, recordaba cocinar pensando "¿Le gustara?" "¿Habrá comido bien últimamente?" pero cuando se esforzaba por poder recordar en quien pensaba en ese momento simplemente no podía, era muy extraño y muy triste también.

Apartó sus pensamientos de eso cuando Tomoyo le dio pequeñas flores rosadas hechas de chocolate de fresa para decorar el pastel, hoy quería no sentirse triste, después de todo era el cumpleaños de Syaoran y también de Kinomoto san, hoy comerían rico, reirían y lo pasarían bien en ese reino mientras se pudiera, sabía que el próximo mundo quizás sería completamente imposible ese pequeño lujo así que se apegó a él con entusiasmo.

Cuando acabaron de decorar el pastel y meter toda la comida en cestas Tomoyo la había tomado por un brazo y la había llevado a un gran vestidor, había centenares de vestidos de lo más variados en ese lugar, no sabía ni donde mirar.

- Escoge el que quieras, yo iré por Sakura chan, estoy segura de que la he escuchado en el patio hace un momento.

- Bien.

Tomoyo salio del gran vestidor dejándola sola allí, era impresionante la cantidad, y parecía que los había puesto allí desde hacia años, había algunos diseños que parecían hechos para una niña pequeña, y a medida que veía los trajes parecía que la niña había ido creciendo y los diseños con ella, había trajes divertidos como uno que parecía ser un disfraz de oveja hasta más adultos como un vestido de tela tan lisa y suave como la seda color verde, lo saco de una percha y se miro en un espejo, sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad con ese traje, le gusto mucho y decidió que ese quería.

Un momento después mientras ella miraba la gran cantidad de zapatos Tomoyo entró con la card captor que reía de forma nerviosa.

- ¡Oh Sakura hime! – dijo dejando a la otra chica en la puerta y levantando el vestido verde que había escogido de sus manos – es tan bonito el kimono que ha escogido, y se de los zapatos y las joyas perfectos para este.

- Tomoyo chan… - la abrumaba un poco la generosidad de la chica.

- Saben creo que tengo otro kimono tan bonito como este del mismo color, es que Sakura siempre se ha visto como un sueño cuando lleva el verde, resalta sus ojos como si fueran piedras preciosa, yo se que esta por aquí – dijo la chica desapareciendo en medio de un perchero buscando el atuendo.

Las dos chicas quedaron de pie en medio del gran salón mirándose una a la otra como si al mismo tiempo pensaran "Tomoyo nunca va a cambiar"

Horas después todos estaban listos, la comida estaba dentro de un auto que iba ya en camino al templo Tsukimine y todos habían sido debidamente arreglados y prepararos para la celebración, como la princesa había escogido un kimono la elección general había sido llevar ropa típica y en lugar de un alegre almuerzo una comida tardía donde podrían quedarse después a un festival, Sakura no sabía si había un festival en el templo pero si no lo había Tomoyo era capaz de organizar uno solo para ellos, no sería la primera vez que hiciera algo así.

Las dos chicas al terminar de arreglarse se sentían… bien debían reconocer que Tomoyo debía tener razón cuando dijo que se veían hermosas, el espejo les decía lo mismo y sentían emoción por eso.

- Esperen a ver lo que he hecho con los chicos – dijo divertida la chica de largo cabello negro – o mejor dicho esperen a que los chicos las vean se irán de espalda.

La princesa solo sonrió, la idea de que Syaoran hiciera algo como eso la emocionaba su corazón dentro de su pecho empezó a latir más fuerte de solo pensarlo, dio un ultimo retoque en su cabello, un poco preocupada de que este no se mantuviera en su lugar o si no se caería en cualquier momento con los zapatos que le habían puesto, eran complicadas.

- La primera vez que fui a un festival con Syaoran éramos solo unos niños, él había hecho algo realmente amable por mi en esa ocasión y quería tanto poder agradecerle – dijo la joven card captor también mirándose en el espejo – en aquella ocasión no entendía muy bien lo que yo sentía, quería tanto, tanto agradecerle lo que había hecho, pero no había pensado por que había sido solo él el que había hecho que yo me sintiera mejor.

- ¿Y lo descubriste?

- Solo tiempo después cuando él ya no estaba aquí, descubrí que en ese entonces yo ya lo quería – dijo y se llevó una mano al pecho – ese día cuando nos reunimos mi corazón había latido mucho cuando me arreglaba, justo como ahora y quería verme linda y contenta. En ese entonces aunque no pudiera notarlo, yo ya sentía amor por él.

"¿Amor?" sería ese el mismo sentimiento que hacia que su corazón latiera en ese momento de esa manera, ese el sentimiento que entre los dos jóvenes de esa dimensión que tanto envidiaba, pero ¿Cómo se supone que se sentía el amor? Ella no lo sabía, nunca había habido nadie a quien amara de la forma en la que Syaoran y Sakura pacerían quererse.

- Ya están todos listos – las llamó Tomoyo desde la puesta con voz de trompeta – vamos que se hará tarde.

Las dos chicas salieron del vestidor donde Tomoyo las había tenido horas enteras arreglándose. En la sala estaban todos esperando, repatingado en un sillón aparentemente dormido estaba Fai con un traje color blanco que parecía salpicado de nieve, aparentemente también de seda, Kurogane estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación con un traje parecido color negro y rojo, había un gran dragón plateado en el pecho e iba incluida una capa del mismo color, parecía haber sido confeccionado exclusivamente para él y aparentemente el se sentía cómodo con él, le iba muy bien.

Mientras los chicos, en realidad ninguna de las dos había pensado algo diferente, los dos iban ataviados de marrón, el color café hacia resaltar sus ojos de la misma forma que en verde los de ellas, el mismo corte de pantalón suave de seda y camisa estilo chino, vestidos igual la gente hubiera jurado que eran gemelos idénticos, la diferencian estribaba en que el pecho de el card captor había un lobo negro de perfil mientras que el del arqueólogo era un lobo blanco que miraba con ojos color de oro al frente.

- ¡No se ven guapísimos! – dijo Tomoyo que giraba por la habitación con su cámara, los he hecho confeccionar todos el día de hoy.

- ¡Mokona ayudo a elegir los dibujos! – dijo saltando frente a la princesa – todos están personalizados.

- Pero las más bonitas de la habitación son "las sakuras" – dijo con estrellas en los ojos dijo a la espalda de los chicos – ¿No lo creen?

Ambos chicos miraron la cámara, suaves sonrojos se extendían por su cara y Tomoyo rió divertida por sus expresiones.

- Bueno – dijo despertando Fai de su siesta – tengo hambre ya podemos irnos.

- Si – dijo kero saltando en medio de la escena – yo ya quiero probar la tarta.

La gente empezó a salir de la habitación, solo los pares idénticos quedaron rezagados, cada uno tomo el brazo de su respectiva pareja, sin dudar, la princesa había ido al brazo de el chico con el lobo blanco en el pecho mientras la card captor había sostenido el brazo del otro chico, no había manera de confundirlos no importaba lo mucho que se parecieran el uno al otro. Ellos pensaban lo mismo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La celebración había sido todo lo que habían esperado que fuera, la comida era deliciosa y las risas y la alegría se habían establecido en la mesa que había hecho instalar Tomoyo en uno de los jardines de el templo cerca del lago, era una tarde preciosa y cuando la noche había empezado a caer, había empezado a llegar más gente y sin saber de donde habían salido puestos y más puestos de comida, dulces, juegos, y demás se habían extendido en el atrio principal del templo, pasaron la mayor parte de la noche jugando en los puestos, comiendo más golosinas y sintiéndose felices en realidad, haba sido por mucho el mejor cumpleaños que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Contagiando a su guardián la princesa había probado de todo, había jugado en cada juego jalando con ella a Syaoran para que jugara con ella, él se había apegado al mismo entusiasmo que la princesa sin dudarlo.

Se sentía feliz… pero era más que fuera un momento que la hiciera sentir felicidad… era feliz por que Syaoran lucía feliz.

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando se habían ya cansado de el ajetreo del día, pero los dos jóvenes card captor les habían dicho desde un principio que tenían un regalo especial para ellos dos al final de la velada, todos parecían saber de que se trataba menos Syaoran y ella.

Se habían reunido con ellos y los habían llevado a la parte más alejada del templo, un gran árbol dominaba una explanada, parecía muy viejo pero grande e inmovible como si hubiera estado en ese lugar mucho antes que el templo, mucho antes que la cuidad incluso, quizás incluso antes que las personas.

La joven card captor lucía nerviosa, apretaba sus manos y se mordía un labio, ambos chicos tenían mucha curiosidad por lo que los jóvenes card captor podían decirles.

- Bueno… lo que yo quería decirles es que la carta FEATHER ya ha terminado su transformación.

La princesa sintió cierta desazón, hubiera deseado poder permanecer al menos un día más en ese lugar.

- Hoy muy temprano comprobé cual es el poder que tiene – dijo y sacó la carta de la manga de su kimono junto con otras cartas – esta carta puede convocar recuerdos.

- ¿Recuerdos? – pregunto el joven arqueólogo.

- Si, cuando libere la magia de la carta esta me llevo a uno de mis recuerdos de niñez.

- Bueno, tiene cierta lógica – dijo reflexionándolo – en realidad no es la primera vez que algo así pasa, en una ocasión la pluma fue puesta en un libro y cuando uno abría ese libro era llevado dentro de los recuerdos de la persona que lo abría.

- Nosotros… - Sakura parecía aun más nerviosa que antes – hablamos con la bruja de las dimensiones el día de hoy – Sakura de dio cuenta de que el joven arqueólogo parecía algo desconcertado – Syaoran kun…

- Nosotros… - intervino el joven card captor de ojos marrones – queremos que ustedes dos usen la carta. Para poder ver los recuerdos que… - pensó la manera correcta de decirlo para no desconcertar a la princesa – desearías que la princesa pudiera ver contigo.

- Lee san… - Syaoran parecía desconcertado – es que eso…

- Sabemos lo que pasa – intervino la chica sosteniendo las cartas – por eso hablamos con Yukko sama, sabemos, las condiciones, pero esto… esto será un caso especial.

- ¿De que es lo que hablan Syaoran kun? – pregunto con curiosidad la princesa al joven a su lado, no podía se plano seguir el curso de la conversación.

- Mientras estén dentro de la carta el… - ¿Cuál era la forma correcta de decirlo? – contrato con la bruja de las dimensiones será aplazado, solo mientras estén dentro de la carta.

- Sabemos – intervino el joven a su lado – que no es suficiente, pero que aunque sea solo por un momento tenían derecho de tenerlo.

El joven arqueólogo tomó la mano de su princesa, aunque fuera por un momento, ¿No lo había pedido antes?, ¿No había dicho antes, cuando ella lo miraba a veces interrogante cuando él hacia algún comentario que antes había tenido un significado inmediato entre los dos y ahora no hacia ningún eco en ella que daría lo que fuera por que ella lo recordara al menos un minuto, un segundo que ella lo mirara como solía hacer siempre?

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – le preguntó la joven card captor de ojos esmeralda.

- Si – dijo con convicción Syaoran.

- Bien – dijo satisfecha.

Diciendo esto puso manos a la obra, sacó un colgante de su pecho y cerró los ojos

- Llave que encierras el poder de las estrellas – empezó a recitar – muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, Sakura, que te ordena que cumplas nuestro contrato. Libérate.

El colgante en su pecho creció hasta formar un báculo una estrella alada formada de lo que parecían diamantes el joven a su lado se paro delante de ella y desenfundo su espada, dijo un corto conjuro en chino y la espada se hizo brillante, en un momento se había fundido en el báculo, sobre la estrella de diamantes apareció un símbolo que según había aprendido el joven arqueólogo estudiando en ese lugar significaba equilibrio

- Lista. – pregunto el joven a un lado de la card captor.

- Si – dijo nerviosa – solo espero que funcione las cartas son muy poderosas.

El joven se supo a su espalda y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella ayudándola a sostener el báculo. La joven respiro profundamente.

- _GATE_ – una de las cartas se elevó y se incrustó en el árbol, la entrada que ya habían visto antes se abrió en el árbol – _FEATHER_.

La carta con la pluma de la princesa se elevó en el aire también y entró en la puerta, un brillante resplandor empezó a emanar de ella, la card captor trastabilló un momento pero el joven que la abrazaba la sostuvo.

- Wow – exclamó – ha sido un poco duro pero seguro funcionara.

Los viajeros solo miraron el árbol ahora abierto y no supieron que es lo que debía pasar ahora.

- Entra tu primero Syaoran kun – le dijo la card captor – así _FEATHER_ leerá tus recuerdos.

La expectación corrió por el cuerpo del joven arqueólogo, sostuvo la mano de la princesa que lo miraba y le dedicó esa sonrisa leve que decía sin palabras "todo esta bien" camino hasta donde estaba la puerta y después de pensarlo solo una fracción de segundo la atravesó sosteniendo la mano de su princesa.

Una vez que los dos hubieron pasado el sello rojo que la card captor aun guardaba en la manga de su kimono salio por su libre voluntad y se detuvo en al cima del portal, marco la luna en cuarto menguante sobre la puerta y esta se cerro, _GATE_ no tenía puerta, pero había aparecido una y había cerrado la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes card captor miraron el fenómeno, ahora todo dependía de ellos dos.

_Fin capitulo 3_

_01 marzo de 2008_

_12: 26 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: pues aquí van a ver los recuerdos perdidos, durante un par de días estuve pensando en como hacer que Sakura recuperara sus recuerdos, pero tuve esa iluminación.

¿Por qué la bruja de las dimensiones pidió expresamente esos recuerdos? El hecho que sea la cosa más preciada para Syaoran nada más no termina de convencerme, mucho más ahora que… les diría un montón de cosas del manga que estado siguiendo pero clasificaría como spoiler y no todos vamos en el mismo canal así que me reservo la idea, solo digo, hay un motivo, debe haber un motivo para que Yukko conserve esos recuerdos.

En fin a esperar.

muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia, no saben lo mucho que me elegro queles guste, por momentos pense que pasaria tan desapersivida como cualquier cross de Sakura y Tsubasa, un especial agradecimiento a: **dayadmg, Marina Acero, xsiempre73, AGUILA FANEL, Yuuki Li **por dejarme un review, espero les haya llegado su respuesta.

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	5. Capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Tomoeda_

_Por Mimi chan_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 4_**

Los dos chicos atravesaron la puerta y una vez dentro de allí esta se cerró, los dos se miraron un poco nerviosos, no podían salir de allí hasta que la puerta se abriera de nuevo. ¿Y si no se abría?

Syaoran la tomó con fuerza de la mano y le sonrió, la princesa devolvió la misma sonrisa, esa sonrisa de "Todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo".

Miraron a su alrededor y empezaron a ver muchas puertas de cristal, en los marcos había letreros grabados, había algunas puertas negras que no tenían ningún letrero, causaban mucha curiosidad pero el instinto les decía que no debían entrar en ellas, que lo que había allí no les convenía verlo, así que de común y tácito acuerdo las pasaron de largo, las demás tenían un color verde que invitaba a abrirlas.

Sakura se adelantó a leer el primer letrero "El día que conocí a Sakura". La chica miró al joven a su lado que no dijo nada, con curiosidad fue a la puerta y la abrió.

- _Otousan…_

_Syaoran vio a la pequeña niña que entró corriendo al salón del palacio, en la habitación su padre platicaba con el Rey, cuando los vio corrió hacia ellos, tomó aire, alisó su vestido, él se escondió a la espalda de su padre, no importaba quien fuera, aun seguían poniéndolo un poco nervioso los extraños._

- _Lo siento padre, no sabía que tenía visitas – se disculpo con una sonrisa la niña… tenía una sonrisa… hermosa._

- _Hime, mucho gusto –su padre hizo una inclinación delante de ella con una sonrisa calmada y tranquila – me gustaría presentarle a mi hijo._

_Él se escondió aun más a la espalda de su padre, pero miró de reojo, la niña lo buscaba con su mirada, tenía unos ojos verdes tan llenos de luz, que se vio irremediablemente atraído por esa mirada esmeralda, medio asomó su cabeza para verla, debía tener más o menos su misma edad "Hime" había dicho su padre, debía ser la hija del Rey entonces._

- _Su nombre es Syaoran – continuo su padre._

- _Ho… hola – saludo tímidamente._

**_My Precious_**

**_My Precious Love..._**

_Mi precioso, mi precioso amor_

_Y entonces la sonrisa de la princesa se amplio aun más y él salio de su escondite, su sonrisa, era… no sabía como explicarlo pero le dio una montón de calma, se encontró deseando poder devolverle la sonrisa, extender su mano y tomarla como hacían las personas cuando se conocen, pero no supo como hacerlo._

- _Su alteza, debemos retirarnos ahora – dijo con una inclinación su padre al Rey, él se apresuró a imitarlo – apenas hemos llegado y estamos un poco agotados, pero si nos lo permite, mañana mismo vendré para enseñarle toda la investigación que he realizado de las ruinas de Clow y podremos discutir los planes con calma._

- _Por supuesto – respondió el Rey – enviare a uno de mis guardias para que le muestre una residencia que pueden habitar. _

- _Muchas gracias majestad – hizo otra reverencia, su hijo lo imitó de nuevo y luego se dirigió de nuevo a ella e hizo otra reverencia, él lo imitó agradeciendo saber que hacer ahora – Hime._

_Con esto los dos se retiraron del palacio dejándola a ella y a su padre atrás, mientras el Rey hablaba con ella._

La puerta se cerró y ambos quedaron a fuera, Sakura miró interrogante al joven arqueólogo, ¿Era todo real? ¿Realmente ellos se habían conocido? ¿Por que no podía ella recordarlo?

Syaoran no le dijo nada, la tomó de la mano y camino a la siguiente puerta, "Mi primer cumpleaños" Syaoran abrió la puerta y de nuevo estaban en medio de ese recuerdo.

_La mesa estaba cubierta de deliciosos platillos, toda la comida olía tan bien, sirvientes uno tras otro habían puesto las fuentes en la mesa como pintores ponían trazos en un lienzo, todo lucía tan ordenado y colorido que era artístico._

- _¡Muy feliz cumpleaños princesa Sakura! – dijo con amabilidad uno de los estudiantes para sacerdote que también estaba en la mesa, junto al príncipe._

- _Muchas gracias Yukito – dijo la jovencita a su lado mientras se sonrojaba un poco._

- _Peo esto no es suficiente – dijo con burla el príncipe – ¿O si? ¡glotona!_

- _¡Yo no puedo comerme todo esto! – dijo ofendida la princesa._

- _Vamos, no es tanto – siguió burlándose._

- _¡No hermano, no mientas, no puedo comer tanto! – dijo alarmada la princesa, como si realmente alguien pudiera creer que lo hiciera – hablo en serio._

- _Su majestad – lo amonestó el joven estudiante, luego miró sonriente a la princesa – el chef dijo que esta vez se había lucido con los postres, que están preparados especialmente para su cumpleaños._

- _¿De verdad? – dijo llena de emoción la joven princesa, luego volteó a verlo a él con emoción - ¡De por si los postres que prepara el chef son deliciosos!_

_Él no supo que decir, la verdad es que rara vez había comido algo como todo lo que había en la mesa, fruta cubierta de crema y chocolate, pasteles con fresas y moras en la base cubiertos de dulce crema batida, manzanas cubiertas de caramelo que la princesa había visto con emoción desde que las habían puesto allí, parecían ser sus favoritas, además de muchos más platillos que él nunca había visto antes._

_La joven princesa se acomodó de nuevo el su silla cuando una doncella empezó a servir en la mesa, la princesa tomó su cuchara para empezar, sus mejillas habían cobrado color en un momento._

- _Oye… Syaoran kun – dijo tímidamente – gracias por venir hoy – de pronto lo volteó a ver y su corazón camino más rápido por la dulce sonrisa en su rostro – me da tanto gusto poder estar contigo en mi cumpleaños Syaoran kun, realmente me haces muy feliz._

_No supo que decir o que hacer, nunca había hecho feliz a nadie, y más sin saberlo, él no había hecho nada, solo había ido a esa comida cuando la princesa se lo había pedido, era la princesa, no podía negarse, pero ahora, cuando estaba allí sentado y ella era la que sonreía para él, él debía ser quien diera las gracias, una parte de su pecho se sentía muy, muy calida, y sabía que era por que la joven princesa estaba sonriendo para él._

_Solo para él._

**_Once in my life love's in my heart_**

_Una vez en mi vida, había amor en mi corazón_

_La verdad es que nadie, nunca, había sonreído solo para él, el señor Fujitaka sonreía con él a menudo, ¿Pero lo había hecho "para" el? No, solo ella y de pronto, al verla allí tan feliz, deseo que sonriera para siempre._

De nuevo la puerta se cerró delante de ellos, Sakura había visto eso antes, era uno de los primeros recuerdos que había recuperado, pero desde sus ojos, Syaoran nunca había estado allí, la silla desde donde él miraba estaba vacía, ¿Realmente él había estado con ella en ese momento?

No pudo preguntárselo pues él siguió caminando, la siguiente puerta decía "sonrisa"

_La joven princesa lo sostenía de la mano, caminaba a prisa, miraba al sol mientras subía los peldaños y mientras más veía que se escondía más se apresura._

- _Vamos Syaoran kun, ya casi llegamos – dijo jalándolo, él solo se dejo guiar._

_Esa tarde apenas habían regresado él y su padre de la excavación la princesa había estado parada en el dintel de su puerta, parecía muy preocupada, cuando llegaron a ella había pedido permiso a su padre para enseñarle a Syaoran "una cosa" cuando su padre había dicho que si, lo había tomado de la mano y no había parado hasta llegar a un cobertizo en las aceras del pueblo y sin más lo había obligado a subir._

- _Ya llegamos – dijo cuando estuvieron en la cima y tomó un poco de aire._

- _Hime…_

- _Solo espera un momento._

_Cuando el sol se escondió en el horizonte y el cielo fue de un profundo anaranjado una bandada enorme de palomas empezaron a llegar allí, tan blancas que parecían hechas de papel. La princesa subió sus brazos al cielo y parecía querer atraparlas lucía tan contenta, por una cosa tan simple como ver las palomas llegar a ese nido._

- _Aquí siempre pasan muchos pájaros a esta hora – dijo mirándolo solo a él y de pronto llegó a su lado, lo tomó de una mano y miró de nuevo a las aves en el cielo – y es que son tan blancos y hermosos, que me moría por que tú también los vieras_

**_Touching your hand just takes me back again_**

_Tocando tu mano solo llévame de regreso de nuevo_

_Que se supone que debía decir en ese momento, no lo sabía, la princesa parecía feliz. Lo que significaba que eso que los dos hacían debía provocar felicidad, vio su mano enlazada con la suya, la avidez y placidez con que miraba a las aves y poco a poco lo entendió._

_La volteó a ver y de la mejor forma que pudo, sonrió._

- _Gracias._

_La princesa lo soltó y se llevó las manos al rostro sorprendida, se sintió repentinamente nervioso, ¿Había mal interpretado las cosas? ¿Había hecho algo incorrecto? De pronto la princesa saltó y lanzó un grito de pura dicha._

- _¡Lo logre! – dijo feliz con las manos hacia el cielo – ¡Syaoran kun, sonreíste, sonreíste!_

Termino de nuevo y otra vez estaban fuera ¿Habían estado juntos, realmente? pero si así era ¿Por qué ella no podía recordar nada? Cuando el camino a la siguiente puerta lo siguió. "¿Puedo llamarte Syaoran?", él abrió la puerta y entraron.

_Le había costado mucho trabajo despedirse de ella, pero debía ir a casa, su padre seguramente estaría esperando que lo ayudara con sus libros y la investigación de las ruinas de Clow, pero cuando la princesa le había pedido que se quedara solo un poco más no había podido negarse, pero su hermano el príncipe le había dicho que era hora de irse a la cama y se habían tenido que despedir._

_Cuando la puerta de el castillo se cerró, se sintió repentinamente triste, no tenía mucho tiempo desde que la conocía, pero era la única persona que no le había tenido nunca lastima, o lo trataba como un invalido, ella era, tan calida con él como con todo el mundo y… era muy agradable estar con ella._

**_Close the door behind you I'm steppin' out for love_**

_Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, escapo por amor__._

- _Syaoran kun… _

_Escuchó la voz de la princesa, levantó la vista y ella estaba en un torreón, volteó a los dos lados y soltó una escalera de cuerda, él se sintió inmediatamente angustiado, si caía de allí, estaba muy alto, se lastimaría._

_Pero la princesa hizo gala de equilibrio y astucia, lo que le hacia pensar que seguro no era la primera vez que hacia eso, llego hasta un pequeño balcón en el torreón y se asomó para verlo._

- _Oye… - se detuvo un momento y parecía tomar valor y le dijo con seriedad – ¿Puedo empezar a llamarte solo Syaoran? – Pareció tomar ánimo y continuó – mi hermano dice que las persona que son muy allegadas se llaman solo por su nombre y nada más – Syaoran se sorprendió un poco, no tenían mucho de conocerse y ella lo consideraba una persona allegada – así que tú también solo llámame Sakura._

_No podía, ella era la princesa y él un simple plebeyo como iba a llamarla solo por su nombre, sería una falta de respeto muy grande._

- _¿Está bien? – Dijo con tanta ilusión en su mirada que supo de inmediato que no iba a poder negarse – Syaoran. _

La puerta se cerró de nuevo, Syaoran miraba el piso sin decirle nada, solo la tomó de la mano y avanzó a la siguiente puerta, ella estaba entendiendo, realmente…

La siguiente puerta decía "Dar las gracias"

- _Si hubiera estado allí – dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas, aun sobre las vendas su tacto era tan calido, tan lleno de ternura y cuidado, dolía y escocían las vendas pero se sentía menos por la calidez de ella. Pero le apenaba muchísimo poner esa expresión tan triste en su rostro, sus ojos luminosos estaban apagados, su sonrisa se había ido, y eso le dolía aun más que la quemadura en sus manos – yo te habría avisado y estarías bien._

**_Let me be the same as yesterday you're the one I dream _**

**_Of so let me be your love again_**

_Déjame ser la misma de ayer, eres el único con el que soñaba, déjame ser tu amor de nuevo._

- _Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad, no quería causarle ningún dolor._

- _¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó aun más preocupada que antes._

- _Por que siento que se preocupe Hime._

- _Ah – dijo mirándolo como si realmente no lo entendiera – ¿No te gusta que me preocupe?_

_Él negó solo con la cabeza y la princesa lo soltó, él regreso con cierto pesar sus manos y las puso en su regazo, realmente no quería preocuparla ni a ella ni a nadie._

- _Hace rato, mi padre me dijo que se preocupaba por mi – le explicó – y cuando me disculpe no me gusto la cara que puso – aspiró con pena y bajó su mirada – no quiero causar molestias… pero no se como evitarlo._

_Fue cuando la luz de la princesa regreso, se arrodilló en la cama y lo miró con su sonrisa amable, una parte de su propia preocupación se borró._

- _Mira – dijo y se acercó a él y susurró a su oído – cuando eso pase, en lugar de disculparte, dile esto…_

_En ese momento como si supiera que hablaban de él, su padre entró con una charola donde traía te caliente, se acercó a los dos para ponerla a su alcance._

- _ya esta listo el té – lo puso en la cama donde él y la princesa reposaban y lo miró con cariño – cuidado con tu mano._

_En ese momento la princesa lo miró con expectación, sería realmente tan simple ¿Con solo decir eso, su padre se sentiría mejor?_

- _Gra__…cias – dijo pausado._

_Su padre lo miró sorprendido, lo sabía no era tan simple, y luego toda la tensión que parecía haber entre los dos se derritió, él dejó la bandeja sola en la mesa y se acercó a él, y de pronto lo estaba abrazando, increíble, pero era cierto._

- _No hay de que._

_De pronto no supo que hacer, solo se quedo allí y volteó a ver a la princesa para que le dijera que más hacer, era inteligente, con una sola palabra que ella le había recomendado se había solucionado todo, que le dijera algo más, ella debía saber, pero no dijo nada, si no que los miró a los dos y sonrió de la forma más bonita del mundo, como solo ella podía hacerlo._

De nuevo el recuerdo terminaba y la puerta se cerraba delante de ellos, Sakura quiso detenerlo, quiso poder preguntarle tantas cosas, pero él parecía negarse a dejarla decir algo, siguió caminando, y se paró delante de otra puerta "El día de fiebre" decía esta vez

_Entró con cautela a la habitación, sabía que no debía estar allí, debía dejarla descansar, era lo mejor, pero estaba tan preocupado que solo quería saber que estaba bien._

_En todos los años que se habían conocido y habían llegado a ser amigos los lazos entre los dos se habían afianzado hasta el máximo, sentía cosas por ella que no sentía por ninguna otra persona y el dolor de ella era casi como si fuera su propio dolor._

_Se acercó a su cama y la vio con los ojos cerrados, dormía, tenía la cara roja y tiritaba de frió, ojala pudiera hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor_

******_Precious love I will do anything for your love_**

**_Precious love I will do anything for you_**

_Precioso amor, podría hacer lo que fuera por tu amor, precioso amor, podría hacer lo que fuera por ti._

_De pronto ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró, su rostro se iluminó por completo y el sintió también un instantáneo alivio._

- _Se encuentra bien, Sakura hime_

- _Ya te dije que no me hables así – dijo enfurruñada._

- _Le pido discul… - allí iba otra vez – no… digo… perdón. Pero dime ¿En serio estas bien?_

- _Si – dijo sonriente – solo tengo un poquito de fiebre… - respiró, el aliento parecía habérsele ido en esa frase – el doctor dijo que si me dormía seguro se me pararía pronto._

_Se sintió mucho más tranquilo, seguramente era un resfriado entonces, había temido mucho que fuera algo mucho más serio, pero el medico no le hubiera dicho eso si fuera así._

- _Ah… pero – dijo de pronto, un poquito más roja y cubriéndose la cara con la manta – si me tomas de la mano… - dijo muy tímidamente sacando su mano de entre las sabanas blancas – quizás sea aun más rápido. ¿Quieres?_

_Miró su mano, sentía la cara toda caliente, seguro estaría muy sonrojado, ¿Por qué la princesa le pedía esas cosas a él? Siempre le estaba pidiendo cosas así, cuando iban por la calle, le pedía que la tomara de la mano para no separarse, cuando estaba a solas con él tenía la costumbre de estar sentada a su lado muy cerca para poder hablarle en voz baja, al principio había creído que lo hacia por que su voz era muy bajita, pero no, de hecho podía tener unos pulmones formidables, parecía… bien, parecía gustarle estar cerca de él y él… mentiría si dijera que no era así._

_Con mucho nerviosismo la tomó de la mano._

- _Sería… sería mejor que te… durmieras – dijo torpemente._

- _¿Te quedaras aquí? – dijo suavemente._

- _Claro – dijo mecánicamente._

- _De esa forma – dijo aun más sonriente – si me duerno, lo primero que vea cuando me despierte, será a ti._

Solo la puerta de nuevo, ahora era prácticamente halada por él, quiso decirle que se detuviera que le explicara ¿Por qué ella no lo recordaba? pero no tenía palabras en la boca, por que no podía detenerlo.

"Bienvenido a casa" decía la siguiente puerta. Syaoran la miró con pesar y la abrió.

- _La excavación de las ruinas del norte ha progresado bastante – le decía a la fotografía de su padre, una costumbre que había adoptado desde que él había muerto – parece que después de todo casi todas las ruinas del reino están bajo la arena, justo como lo habías pensado, papá._

_En ese momento llamaron a la puerta ¿Quién podía ser? Nadie sabía que había regresado a casa, fue a la puerta para abrirla. Apenas lo vio venir, vio levemente el destello de los ojos verdes de la persona en la puerta._

- _¡Syaoran…!_

**_Deep in my heart longing for you I just can't wait to have you back again_**

_Profundamente en mi corazón, te deseo a ti, solo no puedo esperar a que vuelvas de nuevo _

_La princesa brincó en un abrazo demasiado entusiasta, él la recibió en sus brazos a pesar de que sabía que no era correcto, pero los pequeños favores de Dios no los iba a rechazar. Cayeron al piso aparatosamente. Ella se inclinó solo lo suficientemente alto para poder hablarle a la cara._

- _¡Bienvenido casa! ¿Cómo estuvo la excavación? ¿No te lastimaste o te dio fiebre o algo? ¿Comiste bien?_

- _Eh… si, me fue bien Sakura hime._

- _Ya te dije – dijo enfurruñada – que no uses Keigo conmigo._

- _Pero Hime… - es que simplemente no podía._

- _Y te he dicho que me llames solo – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a otro lado disgustada – Sakura._

- _Si… discúlpeme… es decir… disculpa._

- _Sakura – su expresión había cambiado a la entristecida, él simplemente no soportaba verla triste._

- _Sa__… sa… Sakura._

_Y como por arte de magia su sonrisa volvió, hasta él se sintió bien cuando paso. De pronto su rostro se puso rojo y alarmado._

- _Perdón – dijo muy alarmada viendo la posición en la que seguían, y empezó a moverse – perdón te estoy aplastando – una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable de él volvió a la calma y le sonrió contenta, de todos lo días que había pasado en la excavación lo que más echaba de menos era eso, a su Sakura y sus sonrisas – pero en serio, bienvenido a casa Syaoran._

- _Si – dijo y se sintió realmente bienvenido – gracias._

En ese mismo recuerdo se abrió una puerta de cristal que era de color rojo y rosa serpenteante, los colores se mezclaban y arremolinaban juntos esta decía "Lo que se quedo por decir" la sola apariencia de la puerta denotaba la importancia de ese recuerdo. Él la tomó con fuerza de la mano y esta vez ella lo siguió de buena gana, quería saber lo que había allí, aquello tan importante que parecía haber saltado a sus recuerdos sin que Syaoran lo pudiera detener.

_Ella lucía tan deprimida al decirlo que supo que decía la verdad. _

- _Últimamente a causa de tu trabajo, casi no hemos podido vernos y te extraño – ella bajó su mirada con tristeza, como si no quisiera que él viera esa mirada – ¿Tu no me extrañas Syaoran?_

- _Claro… que si – le costaba un poco de trabajo reconocerlo, no se supiera que debiera hacerlo, y agrego – pero es que para mi la excavación de las ruinas es…_

- _Si lo se, es su mayor sueño… - su mirada se apagó aun más y su cabeza se reclinó por completo, su cabello cubrió sus ojos y eso provocó una desazón en su alma que no podía controlar, no quería ver eso, de ella solo quería sonrisas - eso lo se bien, pero realmente me dan ganas de estar contigo._

_Si él pudiera decir, si solo pudiera decir que él sentía exactamente lo mismo, que todo el tiempo en que estaba solo sin nada que hacer, sin poder estudiar o trabajar su pensamiento flotaba con libre albedrío hasta ella, buscándola con el pensamiento, deseando que estuviera allí, que sonriera para siempre y para él. _

- _En el castillo cuando me voy a la cama, me quedo pensando, que estarás haciendo en ese momento y si pensaras aunque sea un poco en mi._

**_Lookin_****_' all around me for places you may be, the loneliness I feel is day to day_**

_Buscando a mí alrededor lugares donde puedas estar, la soledad se siente día a día, _

- _Seguro que pienso en ti. – dijo sosteniéndola en sus brazos, no podía controlar más sus emociones acerca de ella, quería ver su rostro, hacerla saber que el sentimiento era mutuo y que todo iría bien – Y también me pregunto como te encontraras en ese momento…_

_No la alejó, no la soltó, la sostuvo allí mientras veía como en su rostro se reflejaba otra emoción, una muy intensa, ya la había visto antes, pero no podía saber que era, quizás en se momento se lo diría._

- _¿Sabes…? Yo… – de Nuevo bajó su rostro y su cabello cubrió la mitad de su cara, pero aun así pudo ver sus mejillas arreboladas – este… Syaoran… hay algo que… quisiera… decirte._

- _¿Que cosa?_

- _Pues es que… yo… - lo miró con los ojos llenos de… ¿miedo? Syaoran… yo… te…_

**_GONNNNN_**

_La campana del Castillo sonó tan de repente que los asustó de muerte a los dos, cuando se recuperaron él se levantó del piso donde habían estado hablando_

- _Es la campana del castillo – dijo seguro al escucharla de nuevo – esta oscureciendo. Eh… ¿estas bien?_

- _Si – dijo con una risa nerviosa – solo me agarró de sorpresa._

_La vio levantarse y alisarse la ropa y quitarse el polvo murmurando para ella misma "es como si mi hermano hubiera usado la campana del castillo para detenerme"_

- _¿Cómo que para detenerte?_

- _Sonó la campana. Si no regreso mi hermano vendrá por mi – dijo desviando la conversación._

- _Te acompaño entonces._

- _No, gracias – dijo mientras abrochaba su capa – has de estar cansado por el trabajo; no te preocupes, puedo volver sola, después de todo este reino esta lleno de gente amable._

- _Eso es verdad, con mi padre viaje a muchos otros reinos –dijo mientras la acompañaba a la puerta – pero nunca estuvimos en uno tan pacifico como este._

- _Gracias._

_La princesa se detuvo un momento en la puerta, él solo espero que tuviera algo más que decir, pero la vio ponerse tensa y roja de nuevo._

- _Lo que te quería decir… – dijo con dificultad – te lo diré la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?_

- _Ah… si._

- _De cualquier forma… te lo diré, así que solo espera, ¿Está bien?_

_Sin esperar una respuesta la princesa salio de la casa y caminó entre la gente, todos los que la veían a su paso la saludaban, era verdad, la familia real era muy querida aquí por todos, pues eran un reino justo y prospero, y ella… era imposible que alguien no la amara._

- _Sentir esto que siento – dijo viéndola sostener una manzana en sus manos – no esta bien… papá._

_Lo más triste de todo es que, lo sentiría siempre y no había manera de poder expresárselo, ella… ella… nunca sentiría algo así por él._

- _Por más que seamos amigos de la infancia – dijo aun al espíritu de su padre – estamos hablando de una princesa._

De nuevo la puerta se cerró delante de ellos, ella volteó a ver a Syaoran, su mirada estaba baja y triste, quiso preguntarle que era lo que no había dicho aquel día, que era lo que sentía y no se atrevía a expresar_._ ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

Caminaron a una de las puertas negras, esta decía "la perdida de las plumas" realmente él le iba a mostrar el día que perdió su plumas, cuando abrió la puerta era obvio que la respuesta era si.

_No pasara. No lo permitiré. No había cabida para más pensamientos cuando vio a Sakura siendo absorbida por aquel resplandor, una parte en su interior le dijo sin dudar que si eso, fuera lo que fuera, lograba llevársela la perdería para siempre y no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirlo._

_Escaló por las ruinas tratando de alcanzarla, ese resplandor la absorbía cada vez más, la vio ser comida por ese símbolo a su espalda y como unas alas de luz se extendían por su espalda._

- _¡SAKURA! _

**_I really need to see you and hold you in my arms again_**

_Realmente te necesito y sostenerte en mis brazos de nuevo_

_Un grito de pura angustia vibró en su garganta cuando brincó para sostenerla y la alcanzó, después cayeron juntos hasta llegar al suelo pero aquellas alas de luz… fue como si se rompieran en pedazos y volaran hasta el cielo completamente fuera de su alcance, las vio alejarse con angustia._

- _Sakura… Sakura – la llamó para que reaccionara, pero nada paso, al contrario notó algo que lo lleno de pánico – su cuerpo… se enfría cada vez más._

_Pero no hubo tiempo para pensar, la excavación se caía en pedazos y Sakura estaba inconciente en sus brazos_

- _Debemos salir de aquí._

_La cargó en brazos y corrió fuera de las ruinas y…_

El recuerdo se terminó, Sakura miró a Syaoran con los puños crispados, impotente, asustado, con dolor.

- Syaoran…

Sakura finalmente encontró su voz, si todo eso que veía era cierto, ellos dos siempre se habían conocido, siempre habían estado juntos, habían sido los mejores y más grandes amigos, y ella…

- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de esto Syaoran?

- Sakura…

Su mirada era tan atormentada, y no era extraño ella en ese momento se sentía igual, necesitaba saber, por que no lo recordaba, si él había sido tan evidentemente importante para ella, por que no estaba en ninguno de sus recuerdos.

No dijo nada, la tomó de la mano y caminó a una puerta más, también de color negro, que tenía grabada una sola palabra "precio"

_Sakura yacía cada vez más fría en sus brazos, la lluvia la mojaba y destemplaba aun más su cuerpo a pesar de que él tratara de cubrirla, los dos sujetos ya habían pagado, pero él no poseía nada como lo de ellos, el mago había dado su magia, el guerrero la arma que debía ser su fuerza, pero él no tenía nada, nada que pudiera valer tanto._

- _Ahora tú – se dirigió a él la bruja de las dimensiones – me darás aquello que es más valioso para ti para obtener la forma de viajar a otros mundos._

- _Lo haré – le daría su vida, su alma, su sangre lo que pidiera siempre que le permitiera salvarle la vida a su Sakura, sería su esclavo si le permitía primero salvarla._

- _¿Estas seguro aun cuando no te he dicho lo que debes darme? – dijo con seriedad la mujer de negro delante de él - Lo único que yo puedo hacer es ayudarte a pasar de un mundo a otro – dijo solemnemente – tú tendrás que buscar las piezas de la memoria de esta niña por tus propios medios._

El espacio delante de ellos se hizo borroso un momento y después de nuevo claro.

- _Syaoran… tú me vas a entregar, su relación._

_La sangre se heló en sus venas, ¿Su relación? ¿Que significaba eso? ¿De que forma podía entregar él una relación?_

- _Lo que para ti es más valioso es tu relación con ella – le dijo la bruja – así que eso me darás._

- _Pero… - aun no lo entendía – ¿Pero a que se refiere con…?_

- _Aun cuando esa niña recupere todas sus memorias – le dijo con casi frialdad – ustedes no volverán a tener la misma relación que tenían antes._

_Se quedó mudo, ella… los recuerdos que tenía con ella eran sin duda alguna lo más valioso que tenía en todo el mundo, él que durante mucho tiempo había sentido que no existía por que antes de ella no había tenido ningún recuerdo en su mente, atesoraba sus memorias con ella como el oro, no, como algo aun más valioso… si ella no lo recordaba…_

- _Para ti, esa niña ¿Quién es? – le preguntó la bruja de las dimensiones._

_Sakura era… era…_

- _Ella es… mi amiga de la infancia – sus más dulces recuerdos con ella invadieron su mente – la princesa del reino donde vive – su sonrisa… – alguien a quien yo… quiero mucho._

- _Exacto – lo interrumpió la bruja – pero cuando recibas a Mokona, esa relación que tiene desaparecerá. Aun cuando hayas logrado devolverle todas sus memorias, lo único que no regresara a ella serán los recuerdos del pasado que tengan que ver contigo._

******_Precious love I will do anything for your love_**

**_Precious love I will do anything for you_**

_Precioso amor, podría hacer lo que fuera por tu amor, precioso amor, podría hacer lo que fuera por ti._

_El corazón se le rompía solo de pensarlo pero…_

- _Ese es el precio que tú debes pagar – la bruja extendió la pequeña criatura en sus manos - ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_El corazón se le rompía en ese momento, pero era una elección simple._

_Su amor… o la vida de Sakura._

- _Lo haré – dijo mirándola de frente y sosteniendo a Sakura más cerca de su pecho – por ningún motivo dejare que Sakura muera._

**_My Precious my Precious Love..._**

_Mi precioso, mi precioso amor_

El recuerdo terminó, Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cayó sin poder sostenerse por sus pies en el piso.

Las puertas a su alrededor desaparecieron excepto la puerta de salida, parecía que les daba entender que eso es todo lo que podrían ver, pero no hacia falta nada más.

Syaoran se arrodilló a su lado y ella lo miró, él… sonreía, a pesar de todo el dolor que le había provocado él todavía le sonreía.

- Hime…

- Por favor Syaoran – dijo aun llorando – llámame Sakura.

- Sakura – dijo acariciando su mejilla ella reclinó su cabeza para poder presionarse a si misma contra su mano.

- No es justo – dijo sin poder detener sus lagrimas – no es justo, por que lo hiciste Syaoran, tú…

- No había nada más que pudiera hacer, tenía que salvar tu vida, no importaba si tú no lograbas recordarme, prefería eso a verte morir.

- Gracias.

Subió sus brazos a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, ahora entendía tantas cosas, ahora un montón de sentimientos tenían una explicación, cuando se había sentido nostálgica, angustiada por cosas que le quería decir pero no sabía siquiera que cosa eran, ahora sabía que eran cosas que habían tenido sentido en su vida antes de empezar el viaje pero que por el precio de la bruja no podía recordar.

Y podía haber perdido sus memorias, pero no sus sentimientos.

- Te quiero… - dijo llorando – eso es lo que quería decir Syaoran, te quiero.

Syaoran la abrazó fuerte, había deseado siempre saber que era lo que ella había querido decir y había soñado muchas veces que fueran justo esas palabras las que quisiera pronunciar, que fuera real era increíble… si solo.

- Yo también te quiero Sakura – dijo sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos – aunque sabía que no era correcto, aunque se que es imposible, te quiero.

- No es imposible – ahora lo recordaba, ahora sabía todo lo que habían vivido juntos – ahora que yo…

- Sakura – la interrumpió con pesar – Perderás estos recuerdos cuando salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Que?

- La buja de las dimensiones fue muy clara – dijo agachando su rostro, aunque el mismo odiaba tener que reconocerlo, sabía de ante mano que ese solo era un momento prestado – esta es una… excepción temporal de nuestro acuerdo, los otros… nosotros que están afuera hicieron esto por nosotros.

- ¿Lo olvidare? – dijo angustiada.

- Pero lo recordaste, al menos un momento, viste aquello que olvidaste – reclino su frente contra la suya – me recordaste a mi no podía desear nada más.

Sakura puso sus manos sobre las de él, cerró sus ojos y elevó su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios. Sintió electricidad por todo su cuerpo y como un millón de palomas volaban en su estomago.

Y sobre todas las cosas se sintió completa y… feliz.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaban a la mitad del atrio del templo frente al árbol, los dos card captor cayeron al piso a unos pasos de ellos, mientras Tomoyo emocionada estaba video grabándolos.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y chilló sorprendida.

- Nee esos dos son igualitos que esos otros dos – dijo Kerberos metiéndose una gran paleta de caramelo en la boca.

- Puu Sakura chan y Syaoran kun se han besado, se han besado.

Dijo Mokona bailando en su lugar, mientras la proyección de la bruja de las dimensiones también venia, la bruja festejaba con una botella de sake y las niñas con las que vivía coreaban "beso, beso".

De pronto hubo una pequeña explosión y confeti y serpentinas los bañaban, Fai estaba a su lado con el cono donde estaban las serpentinas, Kurogane no muy lejos educadamente se mantenía al margen, pero esa seguro que también había visto.

- Eso es Syaoran kun, fiuuu fiuuu – aplaudió Fai – eso es a lo que yo llamo algo romántico.

Fue cuando Syaoran la soltó y se alejó de ella dos pasos. Sakura solo lo miró sorprendida, pero no hubo tiempo para hacerle preguntas en ese momento, pues vio a los dos jóvenes card captor en el piso inconcientes, y como un hombre alto de cabello plateado tomaba en brazos a la joven card captor y tomaba su temperatura.

- Están bien, pero agotados, la magia de las cartas ha sido demasiado para ellos.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto la princesa.

- Si – respondió el guardián – llevémoslos a casa, Kerberos ayúdame.

- ¿Por qué yo? – se quejó este con un nuevo caramelo en la boca – y seguro tengo que llevar al mocoso.

- Sakura hime – la llamo Tomoyo a su lado mientras los dos guardianes alados tomaban a los jóvenes – esto te pertenece.

Tomoyo le extendió la carta de _FEATHER _la pluma seguía allí, pero era como si estuviera saliendo lentamente de ella, solo una punta estaba afuera.

- Creo que hasta que el hechizo se debilite un poco más la pluma saldrá de la carta – dijo Fai a su lado – tendremos que quedarnos un poco más.

- Está bien – dijo un poco alegre la princesa, le gustaba ese lugar.

- ¿Esta bien Hime? – Syaoran le preguntó a su lado.

Sakura lo miró apenada, un poco inquieta, de algún modo habían terminando besándose y todavía no sabía por que.

- Si… Syaoran.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La princesa observaba como la luz de la luna iluminaba la joya que había en el pecho de la ropa que había traído desde el reino de Clow. Lo más probable es que al día siguiente la pluma hubiera logrado por fin salir de la carta y todos debieran emprender el viaje de nuevo.

Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios y se sonrojó, no podía recordar todo lo que había pasado, ambos habían entrado a la carta y habían visto muchas cosas, pero no podía recordar que eran, pero si recordaba una cosa, había besado a Syaoran, podía recordar abrazarlo, decirle algunas cosas y después besarlo, cuando él le había dicho… le había dicho…

_…"Yo también te quiero Sakura – dijo sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos – aunque sabía que no era correcto, aunque se que es imposible, te quiero."_

Las mejillas se le llenaron de rubor. Syaoran la había dicho que la quería, y ella…

Se levantó de la cama, miró a la joven card captor que seguía durmiendo, no había despertado desde que habían llegado hacia ya horas, Tomoyo estaba dormida a la cama contigua a la suya. Silenciosamente salio de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta donde todos los demás dormían.

Llamó a la puerta suavemente.

- Adelante.

Sonó la voz de Syaoran del otro lado y su corazón caminó más rápido. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, estaba sentado en su cama mientras todos los demás parecían dormidos.

- ¿Sakura hime?

- Si, soy yo – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No – se apresuró a contestar – solo… puedes salir un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo.

El joven arqueólogo, no sabía que hacer, cuando había hecho y dicho todo aquello dentro de la carta lo había hecho con la confianza de que la princesa no recordara nada, pero no había sido así, de hecho lo más comprometedor era de lo que evidentemente, más se acordaba. Se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación con ella.

De no haber estado tan nervioso hubiese visto a Mokona, Fai y Kurogane casi festejando que saliera con Sakura en ese momento.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa para llegar a los amplios jardines de la casa de Tomoyo, vieron solo a una de las mujeres vestidas de negro vigilando la puerta, pero por la manera en que estaba de pie reclinada en la pared cualquiera podría decir que estaba dormida aun de pie. La pasaron de largo y fueron a donde pudieran tener un poco de privacidad.

Se sentaron en un asiento al pie de un árbol de cerezo, los capullos rosas sobre su cabeza no debían tardar mucho en abrir.

- Syaoran… yo… - la princesa sonrío de pronto – sabes no me había dado cuenta de que te he estado llamando solo Syaoran.

A decir verdad Syaoran si que lo había notado pero no había querido mencionarlo, si era conciente de ello quizás ya no lo hiciera y era algo que había extrañado tanto que no quería interrumpirlo.

- Me gusta – dijo la princesa – ¿Crees que… tú podrías llamarme también Sakura?

- Hime…

- Hace mucho que quería pedírtelo, todos los demás me llaman Sakura tu eres el único que sigue llamándome Sakura hime, y… - la chica se sonrojo vivamente – creo que después de lo que paso… es un poco extraño que me sigas llamando así.

El joven a un lado de ella se sonrojó rápidamente, lo vio solo de reojo, pero… le agrado tanto verlo, Syaoran solía sonrojarse mucho cuando estaba muy cerca de ella y era agradable, a veces solía ser tan serio, tener tanta soledad dentro de él que lo único que quería era poder hacer a esa soledad alejarse de él, quería verlo sonreír, ser feliz, estar en paz y a pesar de que sabía muy bien que en un viaje tan peligroso era muy difícil, si lo podía hacer, aunque fuera un poquito, se sentía feliz de poder hacerlo.

- ¿Podrías…?

- Si… Sakura.

Algo dentro de su pecho se calentó cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre así, era como un espacio vació y frió que hubiera estado mucho tiempo dentro de ella y en ese momento se hubiera llenado.

- Syaoran cuando entramos en la carta… vimos muchas cosas, pero no logro recordar la mayoría de todo eso, solo se que ver esas cosas me hizo entender cosas, es muy extraño sabes, no puedo recordar lo que vi, pero si lo que sentía al verlas y – la chica se sonrojo intensamente y evitó mirarlo a la cara – yo recuerdo que te dije que… que yo… yo…

- Sakura…

- Que yo te quiero – dijo con dificultad – y tú también dijiste… bueno – dijo y lo miró con las mejillas rojas – tú también lo dijiste ¿Verdad?

- Si – dijo sin poderlo evitar, hubiera sido mejor mentirle, quitarle esa idea pero no podía – pero…

- No – dijo interrumpiéndolo – si tú lo dijiste y yo también lo dije esta bien, solo quería estar segura de que no me había equivocado cuando lo dijiste.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras un viento calido meció su cabello, la princesa se acomodó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja y cuando bajo la mano la puso sobre la de él. Syaoran abrió sus ojos amplios y miró su mano, ella no había dicho nada, solo había puesto allí su mano, por costumbre, por convicción, por anhelo, acomodó su mano dentro de la de él y enlazo sus dedos. La princesa se relajó poco a poco y después recargó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

- De esa forma –dijo sin abrir los ojos y aun sonrojada – si me duerno, lo primero que vea cuando me despierte, será a ti.

Syaoran no se perdió el hecho de que ella había dicho hacia tiempo algo exactamente igual, suspiró profundamente, y cerró los ojos y dio gracias.

Gracias por que a pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado y seguirían cambiando al menos siempre estarían juntos.

Fin de capitulo 4

Jueves, 08 de mayo de 2008

11:54 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: si alguien está leyendo con atención notara los enormes espacios de meses entre capitulo y capitulo, no, no es lo que me tardo es que ando enredada con una historia original y esa si que absorbe todas mis neuronas inteligentes… que de por si no son muchas.

Lo se, todos queremos que ella lo recuerde y lo quiera de nuevo, pero la verdad es que para amar a una persona, y más como Syaoran que ha hecho más que darle la luna y las estrellas, no es necesario haberlo conocido toda tu vida… lo que si me da mucho coraje es… las personas que si sepan de lo que hablo me mucho coraje cuando las dos espadas están peleando y ese yo te… que Sakura no pudo pronunciar.

A saber lo que las CLAMP están tramando, por lo pronto yo agrego esta pequeña pieza de amor que les juro ya no sabía si debía terminar con tanta información.

Bien de todos modos espero y lo hayan disfrutado, ya solo me falta un pequeño epilogo y decimos adios.

muchas gracias a las personas que estan leyendo esta historia en especial esta vez ha: **dayadmg, xsiempre73, Yuuki Li **(buaaaaa de donde sacaste el dato de soel me muero por algunas explicaciones de la misteriosa serie)**, Marina Acero, Ilove-mylove **por sus revies que son mi alimento

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	6. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Tomoeda_**

**_Por mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Epilogo**

- Puu ni crean que no nos dimos cuenta – brinco Mokona en la cabeza de Syaoran al día siguiente – ¿Se dieron más besitos? Mokona quería ver.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas cuando Mokona había dicho eso. A decir verdad cuando habían cerrado los ojos el cansancio los había hecho quedarse profundamente dormido y como el clima n realidad había sido fresco y agradable nada los había molestado.

Pero cuando se habían despertado algo adoloridos por dormir sentados se miraron, sonrieron y en un acuerdo tácito decidieron que todo iría igual y todo estaría bien.

- han desperado los demás – pregunto eludiendo la pregunta

- Sip, Kurogane, Fai y Tomoyo están desayunando en el comedor, pero Sakura y Syaoran siguen dormidos, Kero y Yue siguen con ellos.

- No debes preocuparse – dijo Tomoyo que había salido del comedor para encontrarlos – ellos estarán bien, ya ha pasado antes, la primera vez que Sakura transformo una carta y uso toda su magia durmió un día completo, como los dos usaron un montón de magia anoche es normal que duerman, Kero y Yue cuidan de ellos mientras tanto.

- Que bueno – dijo aliviada la princesa.

- Vengan a desayunar, seguro que ellos despertaran en cualquier momento y se unirán a nosotros.

- Si – dijo animada Sakura.

Pasaron a la mesa donde como de costumbre Fai estaba molestando a Kurogane comiendo un dulce de crema con exagerado deleite mientras el ninja tomaba te apartado de él.

- Buenos días Sakura chan, Syaoran kun – saludo Fai – ¿han dormido muy bien verdad?

- Eto – la princesa se sonrojo – si.

Se sentaron en las sillas que les ofreció Tomoyo, cuando estuvo a un lado de Sakura le susurro al oído.

- Espero que no te importe si veo como durmieron, tengo cámaras escondidas en todo el jardín, debió ser tan romántico.

Solo dios sabía por que Sakura no había sangrado por la nariz por tantos sonrojos en tan poco tiempo pero una vez más la sangre había subido a su mejillas mientras bebía leche caliente.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura?

- Oh nada – respondió Tomoyo por ella – desayunemos.

- De verdad Kuropin deberías probar los pasteles de Tomoyo – dijo el mago comiendo uno y golpeando la mesa como si el gozo lo torturara – son tannnnnnnnn ricos.

- ¡QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero pasaron las horas y no despertaron, los guardianes habían decidido ponerlos juntos para poder cuidar de ellos los dos unidos, así que todos estaban en una de las habitaciones esperando que despertaban, la princesa sostenía la carta en sus manos pero la pluma no terminaba de salir, una punta aun estaba dentro de ella, esperaba que ellos despertaran antes de que la pluma saliera por completo pues entonces sería su turno para quedarse dormida y quería poder despedirse de ellos al menos, y agradecerles todas las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos.

En ese momento la joven card captor se revolvió un momento en la cama y empezó a despertar, su guardián se arrimo a una esquina de la cama, con sus grandes garras la movió.

- Vamos Sakura ya despierta.

- No quiero – dijo la card captor tapándose con las mantas – es temprano, me despertare cuando llegue Syaoran.

Todos la miraron divertidos, sobre todo Tomoyo que entendía que la chica debía pensar que estaban despertándola para ir a clases.

Como si lo hubiera invocado Syaoran se despertó en ese momento y se sentó en la cama, bostezo y se froto los ojos.

- Despierta Sakura.

A regañadientes la chica se despertó y se sentó en la cama.

- Espera solo me lavare la cara y me pondré el uniforme, ya bajo.

Solo entonces, cuando estuvieron bien despiertos y con todo el auditorio que los miraba se dieron cuenta de donde, cuando y con quien estaban y se sonrojaron completamente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que los card captor habían despertado, y le habían asegurado a todos que estaban bien que era probable que estuvieran un rato somnolientos pero que con otra noche que durmieran bien todo volvería a la normalidad.

El tiempo para la despedida estaba contado a pesar de la aflicción de todos. Lo único que ya hacia falta para que se despidieran era que la pluma saliera de la carta y regresara a Sakura.

- Muchas gracias a todos – dijo la princesa Sakura con una inclinación – nos ayudaron mucho y les agradeceremos siempre.

- Ha sido un placer – dijo la carda captor tomándola de las manos – solo espero que de aquí en adelante su viaje sea pacifico.

- Yo también.

- Yo también les doy las gracias a todos – dijo el joven arqueólogo – sin su ayuda hubiera sido muy difícil poder recuperar la pluma de la princesa además… de lo que hicieron por nosotros, estaré siempre agradecido.

- Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer – dijo el joven de ojos castaños delante de él – sabemos por la situación que están pasado y aunque hubiésemos deseado hacer más

En ese momento la carta en las manos de la princesa brillo intensamente y la pluma se desprendió de ella, que floto y entro en su pecho con el sonido el cristal al vibrar y la chica cayó hacia atrás, el joven arqueólogo siempre pendiente de ella la sostuvo cerca para que no se lastimara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_La joven princesa lo sostenía de la mano, caminaba a prisa, miraba al sol mientras subía los peldaños y mientras más veía que se escondía más se apresura._

- _Vamos… ya casi llegamos – dijo jalándolo._

_De todas las cosas bonitas que había en el reino de clow y que él todavía no conocía quería que fuera una de las primeras, había tardado mucho en llegar a su casa, iban con el tiempo justo, si no llegaban antes de la caída del sol se lo perderían_

- _Ya llegamos – dijo cuando estuvieron en la cima y tomó un poco de aire. - Solo espera un momento._

_Cuando el sol se escondió en el horizonte y el cielo fue de un profundo anaranjado una bandada enorme de palomas empezaron a llegar allí, tan blancas que parecían hechas de papel. _

- _Aquí siempre pasan muchos pájaros a esta hora – dijo mirándolo y de pronto llegó a su lado, lo tomó de una mano y miró de nuevo a las aves en el cielo – y es que son tan blancos y hermosos, que me moría por que tú también los vieras_

_S0ltó a la persona que sostenía de la mano cuando él había dicho algo realmente agradable y que le traía mucha alegría._

- _¡Lo logre! – dijo feliz con las manos hacia el cielo – ¡Sonreíste… sonreíste!_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

- De nuevo… - dijo en un susurro – no hay nadie.

Diciendo esto perdió el sentido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Todos se habían despedido ya, la princesa aun no despertaba pero nunca se sabía que tan largos podían ser sus periodos de sueño y habían pasado demasiado tiempo en Tomoeda, debían seguir adelante con su viaje.

- Lista Mokona – dijo Fai que veía como la criatura mágica se despedía de Kero, en el tiempo que habían pasado allí se habían unido mucho.

- Si – dijo brincando a su regazo.

- Espero que nos veamos de nuevo – dijo la joven carda captor.

- Si el destino así lo tiene planeado así será – respondió el arqueólogo.

- Tengan cuidado – extendió su mano el joven card captor hacia el arqueólogo que la tomo con fuerza y confianza – que haya fortuna en su suerte.

- Gracias – dijo con sinceridad.

- A todos, mucha suerte – dijo Tomoyo con cámara en mano para no perderse de la retirada de los viajeros.

Con una inclinación todos se despidieron.

- Mokona Modoki no puede esperar – dijo Mokona elevándose en el aire y desplegando sus alas – puu.

Un remolino de viento y magia los rodeo a todos, y empezaron a salir de esa dimensión.

- Permanezcan juntos – dijo por ultimo Syaoran – al menos así sabré que en otro lugar lo hemos logrado.

- Así será – respondió el otro joven

Así sin poder decir o hacer más todos los viajeros desaparecieron de esa dimensión.

- Ellos también lo lograran – dijo Sakura con cierta melancolía – se aman y tienen que lograrlo.

- Eso espero yo también.

Mirando el cielo los dos jóvenes card captor desearon con todo el corazón que de hecho así fuera.

Y así la tardecía en Tomoeda había terminado.

**Fin**

J_ueves, 08 de mayo de 2008_

_12:52 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: a eso le llamo yo pequeño . Bueno aquí termina Tomoeda, espero que mí casi obligado, para todos los fans que escribimos fics de Tsubasa RC, cross con Sakura CC haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

agradesco un monton a todas las personas que leyeron mi istoria y les ha gustado, y a los que no tambien al menos se tomaron la molestia de intentarlo jajajaja, un especial agradecimiento a: **Yuuki Li **(intente pegar la direccion pero no funciono, me la pasarias a mi correo debe de estar entre los datos de mi profile por favor)** xsiempre73 **(pocas palabras ha)** dayadmg, Marina Acero, Ilove-mylove, Ninor-san **que me dejaron sus mensajes, espero que puedan dejarmo uno mas en este ultimo capitulo.

Bueno sin más me despido

Shian shen

Mimi chan


End file.
